As It Was and You Were
by EffingClouds
Summary: A story that gives you almost every type of fanfiction. All good. If it doesn't... well you'll live. I'm sure of it. "The opposite sex. It is to people as Snape is to shampoo." L/J.
1. Mistakes

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter One

Mistakes

"I ardently refuse to work with that sickening… thing," Lily scowled and swatted away her stunning red tresses. Alice smiled to herself in a knowing way. Lily caught this and scowled even more. She was terribly angry person.

"Lily you're a terribly angry person you know that right?"

"Alice please do not cause me grief. I am already quite grieved. James is an imbecile, a delinquent fool, a shallow scourge of society and should be castrated to the extent-"

Not listening! Not listening!" Alice placed her hands over her ears and scrunched up her face.

"That's attractive," The topic of their painful conversation was standing in the doorway in all his manly glory. He grinned widely and winked, only to succeed in making his face look like it was overdosed on nerve gas.

"Potter! Do not stand in my presence! You are tainting the very air I breathe!"

"Evans you beautiful creature! You slay me with you words of scorn! Sadly that made me fall even more in love with you," Lily merely deepened her scowl. She was a very angry person.

"My good people! How are we this fine day? I must say I can feel a lot of sexual tension brewing in this compartment. For once I'm not creating it," Sirius leapt into said compartment and almost killed Alice with the quill he was waving about in a flamboyant manner.

"Are you gay Sirius?"

"Of course not my good man. I'm the manliest of men. Whatever gave you that idea James?" he flipped his hair aside

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," by now Sirius was examining his perfect profile in the window reflection. He winked at his reflection and gave it a mid-air kiss. The other three present looked afraid and then simultaneously shuddered.

"So….. what's happening?" Alice spoke awkwardly

"Peter wet himself… again,"

"Remus," Lily squealed joyfully, dropping her angry demeanor for that moment.

"Lily," Remus acknowledged her with a small nod and a wave. "James you're Head Boy. Go and help Peter with that drying charm,"

"No way. This is Peter we're talking about,"

"Yes way,"

"No way,"

"Yes way,"

"No way, you're smarter,"

"No way,"

"Yes way,"

"Haha you said yes! You have to do it!"

"Puck you Remus!" James summoned a random trunk and threw it at Remus. Remus fired the trunk straight back at James. James got hit.

"Should we just leave him there?" asked Sirius who had resumed his hair talents.

"Yeah he'll come around,"

"No I won't,"

"You just did James,"

"Oh OK,"

"James is Head Boy?" Lily asked nonchalantly.

"Yes rather he is," answered Sirius.

"Oh OK… JAMES IS HEAD BOY? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? HE CAN'T BE! I'M HEAD GIRL!"

"Lily, we mentioned that about a minute ago,"

"I don't care! He's Head Boy! How?"

"Well Lily it was like this. I got a letter about-"

"Shut up Potter! I didn't ask!"

"Infact you did Lily,"

"No Sirius!"

"Lily-"

"No Remus,"

"Lil-"

"No Alice,"

"Lily-"

"No Peter. Goodbye. Head business to attend to and such," Lily walked out. James watched her with a sickeningly wistful expression.

_My god I love her._

"I say, James, I can hear your thoughts,"

"Shut up Peter,"

"I'm Sirius,"

_Well. What do you think? Really you can tell me! As many profanities as you like! They're hilarious! So little button down there….. you know what to do. You don't? Oh well too bad!_


	2. Revelations

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Two

Revelations

"So my fellow Hogwartians, eat up!"

"Hear hear!" shouted Sirius. He flipped his hair and a large chorus of sighs and bodies falling echoed around the hall. He grinned and sat down. "I say, I'm extremely hungry."

"Sirius, aren't you always?" asked Remus.

"Nonsense! Only when I say so!" Remus mumbled something that sounded like a large number.

"So Lily are you enjoying your… carrot?" James was uncertain in his tone and was eyeing Lily's meal of choice suspiciously.

"Shut up James. I'm still angry," She bit furiously into the carrot with a loud crunch and a scowl. She was a terribly angry person.

"Erm… right. You staying for Christmas holidays?"

"Alice tell Potter to leave me alone,"

"She says leave her alone,"

"Why Lily?" James looked at her.

"You don't want to commute through me?"

"No my voice is quite capable of reaching great distances,"

"Hmph," Alice returned to her tea as James gave up and returned to a riveting conversation on sugar quills. Alice and Lily meanwhile were speaking in lowered voices.

"I honestly cannot stand him. He deserves to… run around naked and… have Snape whip him,"

"You'd like that wouldn't you Lily?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

Alice," her tone was warning, "you know that I absolutely cannot stand him. Snape is no longer one of my friends,"

"Lily, I meant the part about James being naked,"

"No! That is completely out of order!"

"Lily Lily Lily. Everyone knows that in a circumstance such as this, something is very likely to happen,"

"What on earth do you mean?"

"There's a fine line between love and hate which only takes a small nudge to overstep,"

"Well that sucks like malaria,"

"Indeed it does," Alice was staring placidly at the mushroom arrangement that was in the shape of a clock chasing a dog.

"So it's inevitable?"

"Have you noticed how random the food is at this table? I mean a clock? Come on,"

"Alice? Back on track please. I don't want to end up seeing James naked,"

"You do Lily. You see everyone else here, including me, knows that you secretly like James. In every great love story, when a character hates another it just means that they are harbouring passionate feelings, for the hated, in the only way they know possible. You have that in common with those great love stories but you don't because these great stories only take a matter of months instead of seven years, which means you may possible really hate him but you can't hate him because you have a certain passion for him, which in turn means you either do or don't like James," Alice seemed out of breath.

"What?"

"Never mind. You were always rather thick when it came to boys,"

"Are you saying I should like girls? Because I really don't want to,"

"No don't. It's not good for your lungs the type of contact and… gross. Forget I said that stuff,"

"OK. So why do I like James?"

"Not that much forgetting!"

"I didn't get it in the first place,"

"Oh in that case don't worry about it. Things will turn out right… somehow,"

"Strangely Alice I feel less angry,"

"Well done Lily. That's a first," Alice mumbled this last bit so Lily wouldn't hear.

---

"… So anyway, Mum was going completely off-"

"I wonder what's for breakfast?"

"James we all know that's not what you're wondering. It's more something like 'What's Lily having for breakfast?' or more likely 'What's Lily wearing six hours before breakfast?'" said Remus.

"Doesn't anyone want to hear my story?" asked Peter.

"Terribly sorry Peter old boy but James' non-existent love life is more interesting than your story about this 'Mum' chap," Sirius inclined his head apologetically.

"Oh alright," Peter seemed to accept this, the stupid little rat.

"James if you want to get anywhere with Lily you need to grow up," said Remus exasperatedly

"Remus I have. Just look at me!" He raised his arms so they, and a few other female spectators, could analyse his masculine physique.

"James although you may have physically matured- and judging from the stares of a few female viewers very well- your mental maturity leaves something to be desired. Very much desired," Remus raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Oh right, well I'll grow up then. Easy. Done. Complete,"

"So you're just going to grow up like that?

"Well yeah. How hard can it be? Be good, shut your mouth, be polite. I already tried it today,"

"OK. Well if you already knew how to do it, then why only start this year?"

"Because it's my last chance. After this, I might end up enslaved and have to run around naked with Snape whipping me. Don't think I'd like that to happen," James shook his head and speared his tea with a fork. The rest of dinner continued with a flurry of eating, slurping and a few cases of diarrhoea. Other than that, nothing important. Until the end.

"Students, our bellies are full and our heads are empty so let us retire to our beds. However for Lily Evans and James Potter, our new Head Boy and Girl, I request a private word in the back chamber,"

"Bye James,"

"See ya,"

"Cheerio old friend," Sirius winked and half ran, half galloped to the doors.

"Bye Lily. See you up there. Oh and good luck,"

"Yes Alice. Goodbye," Lily commenced walking towards the hall front. On the opposite side of the table, James was doing the same but with a funny sort of kick in his step. She was immediately reminded of a giraffe. Lily scowled. She was a terribly angry person. James saw Lily scowl out of the corner of his eye and chuckled to himself.

_Sometimes I wonder what makes me love her as much as I do. But look at her; she's the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld. Oh god. I'm an idiot._

The walk to the front seemed to take uncommonly long. Thewy went through the back chamber, which funnily enough was at the front of the hall. Once they had properly entered they could see Dumbledore smiling absentmindedly at the ceiling. Lily always thought he was a bit nuts, but crazy people usually turned out to be the greatest.

"Ah, you two. We best make this quick, the grapes might eat my hot chocolate. Now being Head students you are expected to keep a high standard of work and to attend your rightful patrols. You have two nights off a week. Also I have suddenly decided to build an extra common room for a fifth house. Sadly none of the other teachers like my idea of a fifth house, and now I have no use for the vacated space. So I have suddenly decided that I can use it as a common room for the Head students which would surely be of great use to you. As I said, grapes and all, I cannot stay any longer. Must be off. Goodbye. Directions lie on the table,"

"What did he say?"

_Well that was the next chapter. Reviews please! They make me feel loved. _


	3. Tokens

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Three

Tokens

"Skanktastic," James grimaced as Lily looked at him in an 'oh-my-god-you're-such-a-skank-idiot-fool' kind of way. "What? It's the first thing that came into my head,"

_Ha Sirius! There is such a password as skanktastic._

They both stepped through the hole in the alcove. The room was located on the third floor corridor on the left hand side. Which was good because the right hand side smelt something foul. The room itself though was similar to the original Gryffindor common room, if not slightly smaller due to the fact that now only two people occupied the room. Lily and James walked to the centre of the room to take it all in. In the process of admiring the general splendour, they caught the other's eye and they simultaneously started jumping around joyously. Soon they both began to waltz around the room laughing. Within twenty seconds they both stopped and looked confusedly at the other. Then, as was predicted, they began to realise the close proximity of each other. It was inevitable.

_I just looked at his arms. Those are good arms to have. Dammit!_

_Lily has the most startlingly green eyes, they are the sparks that light my soul, she is my one true love… why is she looking at my arms?_

_No! Don't even think about seeing what they feel like! Don't touch them! Oh no, Stop touching them! No now don't do that! Don't get closer to his face! NO STOP IT!_

Their faces were within millimetres of each other, drawing in shuddering breaths.

"Goodnight James!" Lily tore herself painfully and embarrassed from his arms. James remained standing motionless, his eyes closed, his face arranged into an expression that portrayed one getting rejected. Which was appropriate to the current situation. He opened his eyes.

"What the stag?"

--

"Lily where were you last night? You didn't come to bed." The people around just stopped and stared at Alice and Lily. "What? Oh puck it. Not like that you disgusting, perverted, dogs of nature! Do carry on!" The crowd immediately dispersed looking frightened. Alice looked pointedly at Lily.

"Oh, something involving a non-existant fifth house dorm, waltzing, arms and sexual tension," Lily scowled. She was a terribly angry person. Alice however noticed that her scowl was not as deep and that she had a slightly wistful note in her tone. Alice smiled in a knowing way. She was a very knowing person.

"Oh I get it. James and you have a dormitory to yourselves and the prospect of having something like that made you waltz around the room with each other, hence making you notice his finely sculpted body and want to tear his clothes off then and there and… should I continue?"

"No, that pretty much sums sit up. HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS?"

"Easy. I've read enough Fan Fictions to predict the future. They always end up the same way,"

"Fan Fictions? What are they?"

"Oh just stories. Nothing interesting to you. So tell me. What happened? How does it make you feel?"

"What are you? A psychiatrist?"

"Close enough, do tell,"

"Well, short version. We were both excited. We started dancing. I felt his arms, have you seen his arms? They're good arms to have. Anyway big mistake, I wanted to kiss him. I ran. Now I kind of regret it. Wow… I'm one crazy person,"

"Yes Lily. Yes you are," Alice patted her shoulder reassuringly. They both continued on into the Great Hall.

--

"So then she ran. She was so close. I could've fainted,"

"You're not serious?" Remus looked incredulous.

"Of course he's not! I am!"

"Sirius, one more crack about your name, and I swear I'll make sure I bite you," Remus breathed in to calm himself.

"Terribly sorry Remus old chap, but it _is_ token,"

"Token or not, next time," he mimed decapitation, "I am serious,"

"No you're not. I am remember?"

"That's it!" Remus reached for his wand and muttered a complicated charm under his breath. Sirius was left standing there with nothing but his underwear.

"Remus, You realise what this will most likely lead to do you not?" Exactly as Sirius had predicted, several bodies fell, a few shrieks and Sirius bolted. Several girls ran after him.

"Serious now?"

"ALWAYS!"

"Ponce. Anyway. We were talking about…?"

"Lily," James was staring at said object of affection.

"Ah yes, do continue," Remus touched his fingertips together and looked over the top of them.

"I am fully serious. I swear she was going to kiss me. That was the single greatest moment of my life so far,"

"What about-"

"The single greatest moment. So. Far," James looked deadly firm.

"OK. Message received loud and clear," Remus returned to his breakfast. James allowed himself to be distracted from his mooning for a second and looked around.

"What happened to Peter?"

"Erm… not a clue. Knowing him he probably drowned in the shower. God knows he needed one. He's a little weird this year,"

"I know. Oh well. Maybe he's… growing up?" James shrugged, followed by a small smile.

"Yes," Remus laughed shortly. He rose from his seat in the process pushing over his goblet that caused the rest of the food one the table to be overturned by the falling object. He ignored it and commenced walking out of the hall. "Speaking of growing up, remember your plan? Stick to your plan James. It's very important, stick to your plan,"

James grinned, "Yes Professor Lupin," Remus frowned slightly. Somehow it seemed to suit him.

--

The day passed by in a blur. The first year students stumbling around, trying to cope. The rest of the school making sure they were stumbling around, trying to cope by showing them the way… to a locked door or a solid wall. Just like one big happy family. Except Lily who kindly showed them the correct way. Unusually enough all of these classes seemed to end up on the third floor corridor on the left hand side. There was something on her mind.

_His arms. Oh god, why am I still thinking about it still? His eyes too. He's just… No more! Stop it! Stop it! He's irresistible! So what? __Make__ him resistible!_

These self berations were, however, completely pointless. The more she told herself to stop, he more her mind wandered back.

_Y'know, I say this every time, but reviews really are good.__ It's my type of heroin… Without the sad depressing aftermath and needles. I have over 200 hits and I only have five reviews. This world sucks! G'day from Australia and Happy Easter. Although it's Good Friday._


	4. Hunger Pains

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Four

Hunger Pains

The second day of Hogwarts came and went. A week soon passed during which Lily and James sat, walked, ate and read in uncomfortable silence. Only speaking to ask simple favours 'pass me that quill so I can stab Sirius' or 'move please, me and Alice have to change our feet'. Patrols were filled with a lot of sexual tension and silence, but in their heads it was as noisy, if not, noisier, than a mosh pit full of screaming fans and their screaming friends.

_Don't even think about ripping his shirt off! Oh puck it! I just did!_

_Hmm, I wonder what' for tea. No wait, what's Lily wearing after tea. No wait, that's bad._

_OK, pure thoughts. No James. This last week has gone fast. Speaking of last week- No!_

_My god she's beautiful when she thinks. She's beautiful all the time. Holy dog, I love her._

The next day started as painful as ever. This day however was going to open an entire new world of pain that these two lovers could not bear. So much pain, that if they survived, their love would grow stronger. And they would grow as people and bind… OK, one would get the picture.

Perhaps it was the air. Maybe Hagrid's experiment with Bowtruckles and unicorn dung was wafting on the breeze. Maybe Dumbledore had gone crazy and put a curse on them. Maybe the house elves had gone on a food spiking spree in hope they would kill someone. Maybe it was April Fools Day. But it wasn't because it was October or September (pick one I'm not stopping you). Or maybe it was just teenage hormones struggling to be kept under wraps. The latter seemed more likely than others. And yes, for those who did pick up on it, the house elves did try to spike everyone's food but Dumbledore got wind of it and payed them more.

As was said a week had passed with little happening. Unless you count Peter Pettigrew found at the bottom of the Prefect bathroom pool unconscious something, then nothing happened.

Well this day was different. Somehow. One would hear another remarking about the difference of the day to others. This was true. The hero and heroine of this story both awoke simultaneously, their motions being copied like in some bad, random, romantic comedy. Down to the doors opening and the arrival in the common room. Lily saw James emerge from the stairs looking more manly and hotter than ever, his hand ruffling his hair in an effort to make it look like he just woke up, which was pointless seeing as he actually just did wake up. Lily gasped at his hotness and ran away back up the stairs.

"That was weird," James shrugged and the orchestral music swelling immediately ceased to exist. Lily hadn't been the angry person she normally was since… well you know.

--

"James! My fair friend! How do we fare this fine day?" Sirius grinned.

"I fare… well. I guess," he helped himself to some eggs and toast. Across the hall, Lily entered and automatically searched for James' face in the crowd of students. Then Alice. She joined her friend.

"Alice?"

"Alice is down thataway," The random girl pointed down the table to where Alice was currently engaged in a passionate embrace with Frank Longbottom.

"Oh never mind. Can I sit here anyway? I really don't think I'm needed there," Alice and Frank were now at the point where it was beyond public display. Lily shuddered and looked away.

"Permission granted," The girl smiled. "Scarred for life yet?"

"I was a long time ago," Lily grimaced. "I'm Lily by the way,"

"Yeah I know. I've heard stories… many stories," she snapped out of her trance. "Oh, I'm Rachel,"

"What stories?"

"Just stories. And don't worry, everything will work out just fine," Rachel smiled then she transfigured into a cat, winked at Lily and ran out of the hall. Funnily enough nobody else seemed to notice a girl had just transfigured into a cat and _winked. _Lily stared incredulously at the cat.

"Why does this keep happening?"

--

"Well class, I hope most of you will next week have mastered the three key fire charms. Although this is one I would not push you to do," Professor Flitwick eyed Peter, who had recently set himself on fire and was now emanating a peculiar smell. "So in two days time you will hand in two feet on the keys and that will be all," the bell ended on his sentence.

"Excellent, potions,"

"Sirius, you can't be… y'know,"

"I can. I am. I was. I will. Something's different,"

"If one more person says its different today I will personally crucify them," James growled. Several girls nearby fainted at the sexiness of his growl.

The potions class assembled outside the classroom. Professor Slughorn came to the door. Now, a lot of people do not know this but during this time, Professor Slughorn was not very fat, but he was a recovering anorexic.

"Alright class, before you go in, I ask you to not engage in any tomfoolery of the violent or frivolous nature. The potion we are brewing today is very dangerous. If used in a certain way," he beckoned them in. They all entered in a subdued manner. The class was set so it was two to a cauldron.

"Now class you do not have to sit just yet. As the NEWT level exams are approaching, I thought it best to test out one of the potions brewed in these. In the actual exam you will be taking this by yourselves. However, I wish to make it slightly easier for you by pairing you up with someone. I know but international magical co-operation is quite a problem at the moment what with the uprising of the Romanian goblin armies. I'm not sure what it has to do with us but it was urged," Slughorn continued setting up. "Now the register is pinned up on the wall and you are to pair up with the person on the opposite end to you. Have fun, if you need help I shall be standing over a bucket," he waddled away.

Lily groaned and joined the line. Her turn came; she counted her name fifth down. She then counted the name fifth up from the bottom…

… _oh god no. Oh please no._

"Come on Lily, its not that bad," a random person behind her patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I don't recall letting you read my thoughts!" She turned around, "You!"

Rachel was standing there grinning. She turned into the cat again and jumped inside a cauldron. Lily chased after it. She peered inside the cauldron… the cat was GONE! She vowed revenge on that magical cat. If it was the last thing she did. Now back to the problem at hand.

_I'm working with James. What the puck did I do in my past life to deserve this?__ PUCK YOU PAST-LIFE LILY! Yes now back to normal world._

Lily sat herself down at a desk and dumped her belongings under it. James soon joined her. He didn't say a word except glanced at her once before removing his text book from his bag.

"Well. I think its page three twenty-three. I'll go and get the ingredients and stuff?" Lily merely nodded then appeared to gain some strength.

"I guess. I'll just check the book and see if I can modify the potion," James seemed slightly surprised at her reaction. Within a few minutes…

"Look James. I added the crushed rose bud for a pucking reason! Don't go and add the rosemary,"

"What's the difference?"

"It's potent you imbecile!"

"So? Therefore the potion should be working more strongly!"

"Leave it James! Hey! Why did you put it in?"

"Because I'm right!" The potion had now started bubbling. Which wasn't right at this stage. It needed a few more minutes to sit then the fire should have peppermint added to the burning… Yeah. "Uhh… Lily? Should it be doing that?"

"No. I told you not to add the rosemary!"

KABOOM!

The potion exploded, dousing the two in its pearly green contents. Quite disgusting really.


	5. Pick Your Feet Up and Walk

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Five

Pick Your Feet Up and Walk

Lily wiped the substance out of her eyes and flicked off her hand. James was on the ground spitting it out as his mouth had been open when it exploded. God knows why; normally when a potion explodes you curl up into the foetal position. Well I would.

"JAMES YOU PUCKING, IMBECILIC, TOOMFOOLERY LOVING, PRICK-FACED BITCH!"

"That's a colourful array of words you have there Miss Evans. But I wish you to retire from this classroom, to your dormitory and see me later tonight at eight o'clock. As for James he will be doing the exact same thing, except I will be speaking to him directly tonight in French and he will reply to me in French with a Russian accent,"

Lily forgot herself for a moment and shot James a 'what-the-puck?' look. She then remembered that she was supposed to be angry at him and returned to her angry demeanour. "Yes sir. Sorry sir," she gathered her things and stomped out the room to the common room.

"Sorry sir won't happen again. Nous irons faire haut cinq plus tard,"

"Bonne chance James. Embrassez-la insensé. Aucun sexe à cet âge s'il vous plait,"

"Oui monsieur. Merci monsieur," James grinned. He ran out of the room to catch up with Lily. "Lis! Lis! Attendez-moi s'il vous plaît!"

"What?"

"Oh err… sorry. Please don't run away," There was a bright flash of light and Lily and James both yelled loudly in pain. A force surging round the room bowled them over.

"What was that? It hurt," Lily was lying on the ground blinking rapidly.

"I have no idea. But I can't see very well at all that's for sure," James managed to stand up and gain a small amount of vision so that he could see Lily lying on the ground. He extended his arm to help her up. Now this is the turning point in this story and just like on television I'm going to turn your attention to a useless range of products for the next three minutes.

…

…

…

Yes. Back to where we were.

James had extended his hand to help Lily to her feet. Lily accepted the offer and she was raised quickly to her feet and she fell forward onto James squashing herself into his muscular chest. She looked cautiously up into his hazel eyes which had taken on a glazed look and were hypnotizing her, and she couldn't look away.

_His eyes. I've never seen them like this before. They're just so beautiful. He really is quite… attractive._

_Lily is so beautiful. I know I'm in love with this girl. There's something in there that only she can share with me. I just know it_

Lily closed her eyes. Breathing him in. Sensing him. Feeling him. "James. We should go up to the room. I have to get rid of this stuff,"

"No don't move. Please,"

"What did you say?" Lily jerked out of her trance.

"What? I didn't say anything. What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything! It was you. What did you say?"

"Ah. Never mind, moment's gone. We should get upstairs. I need to shower. Badly," James waited. "Uh Lily. You can let go of my arm now,"

"Well yes. I will, as soon as you take your hands of my waist,"

"I'm trying. They won't move!"

"Well I'm trying too! They're not coming off your arms,"

"OK. Hang on a minute. Logical thinking," James bit his lip in thought.

_Puck I'd like to bite that lip for him._

"Alright. So we were just doused in potion that went wrong I'm guessing that's the problem here. It doesn't let us take our hands of each other,"

"I think it also makes us have unwanted thoughts,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well a few seconds ago I just had the biggest urge to bite your lip," James raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on. You can't tell me looking at me doesn't want to make you have sex,"

"I'm seventeen Lily. Looking at linoleum makes me want to have sex,"

"Fair point. But right now we need to go to our room,"

"You do realise how suspect that sounded?"

"Yes I do. Let's go," They both turned to start walking. They got pulled back. Ok after we've untangled our hands we'll go," A moment of struggling ensued. They then set off for their room.

…

…

…

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Please remove your hand from my arse,"

"Sorry,"

--

The journey to the common room was rather difficult. They hid round a corner whenever anyone would pass in the halls. And they kept getting stuck on some staircases. They arrived in the common room weak with the effort.

"I'm just going to sit here and rest for a second,"

"Good idea. Just… for a… second," They both collapsed on the couch and sighed contentedly, joined at the hands. They sat there for a minute before Lily decided she needed to roll over. She had forgotten their hands were attached and as she tried to roll away from James she was jerked back into him.

"James? There's a slight problem," Lily grimaced painfully.

"What would that be?" James mumbled his eyes still closed.

"Our hands are joined together and I need a shower and a rest," James was suddenly awake.

"Right you are. Problem solving time," he looked pensive for a few seconds. Then a look of mischief dawned on his handsome face. He grinned. "Y'know Lily. We could just shower together,"

"You are disgusting James Potter! You are the lowest scum of scummy human beings!"

"Alright then. Relax. I was joking,"

"You don't joke about that kind of thing it's DISGUSTING! YOU SICKEN ME! YOU NEED PROFESSIONAL HELP JAMES!"

"OK, OK. I'm sorry,"

"WELL SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT I'M AFRAID!"

"Lily what are you doing? I'm sorry! Lily please! No put down the heavy object! No! That does not mean that you can pick up that axe! No really stop, I'm sorry!"

"Alright then," Lily calmly threw the axe away. She proceeded to smile. "Now that's a joke," She began to laugh.

_I seriously can't believe how wonderful she is. She just made a joke. And I fell for it! I love her so much__. _

James punched her playfully with his free arm. She swatted him on the arm in return. Their hands got caught on each other. They stopped laughing and they grew silent. They had gotten closer.

Their eyes met and at that point these two couldn't go back. This was it. The point of no return. There was fire behind each of their gazes and in only a few seconds they recognized it. Their lips met in a fit of passion. Their hands were no loner bonded to the others body. James' were now at Lily's waist. Hers, in his hair. The showers planned forgotten. The rests planned left their mind. They had completely succumbed to each other, dropped all their defences. Now they were there. No second thoughts…

Should I go on? I think not. This rendezvous continued for the next hour when both realized what they had done.

* * *

_Thankyou to all the people who have reviewed so far. Although It's not many... thankyou. I did two updates today. Are you pleased?_


	6. After Parties

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Six

After Parties

_Peter's Story_

I wasn't feeling up to much. Last night I was bored so I thought I would just… go out for the night. Have some fun, some cheese and other stuff. So I, what is it? The thing where I change into a rat, amilagus. I think. I went roaming the castle. The last thing I remember was a lot of cheese. I also remember crawling past the third floor where Lily and James were having a problem of some sort again. I heard the words 'kiss', 'liked it', 'again' and 'more'. I don't know what happened really it was difficult to tell. I think they were trying to kill each other.

Anyway, I now lie in the dungeons. Completely naked in a puddle of something that smells foul. I think I wet myself again.

It just got worse.

There's something beside me… If I squint I can see…

OH MY DOG AND ALL THE MAGICAL CATS IN THE PUCKING WORLD!

It's a naked mole rat!

So I manage to put two and two together and I have come up with…

I JUST HAD SEX WITH A MOLE RAT!!

_The End of Peter's Story_

James awoke with the sun shining directly into his eyes.

_Strange. I usually sleep with the curtains closed. Also, usually I don't have a heavy weight on my chest that smells like flowers. Like Lily to be exact. Magical Pucking Cats! It _is_ Lily!_

He opened his eyes very wide and they expanded to the size of giant pea soup tureens. He remembered what happened the night before.

And was it good or what? Yes it was. Well to him anyway.

Lily was slowly waking up on something a little lumpier than her normal mattress. It was nice and comfortable though. She hugged onto James a little tighter.

_Wait… James? I have never slept with James. That way or another. Then that means… Oh yes. Commence screaming now._

"What are you doing? What did you do?"

"What did I do? Well what about what you did? You did what I did and I liked what you did because it was the same thing that I did and oh puck it I lost myself," They had both sat up and were pointing at each other.

"OK whatever. Nobody is to find out about this. If you tell anyone… I will castrate you to the extent-"

"OK message received loud and clear,"

"Good. I need to go and have a shower and some breakfast. I still have James taste in my mouth," James raised an eyebrow.

--

"I'm sorry sir. I went back to my common room and I fell asleep. I had a… long study session," Lily looked away.

"Well Lily. I am glad you came and apologised. However you will have to do the detention again tonight,"

"Yes Professor Slughorn. Bye," Lily walked away turning slightly red. James passed her and caught her eye she jerked her head straight ahead. James continued on to see Professor Slughorn.

"Hello James. Where were you last night? You were meant to see me at eight o'clock," Slughorn looked at James sternly. James shifted his head around. Then grinned excitedly.

"Nous avons passé la soirée faisant dehors sur le divan,"

"Vraiment ? Vous petit rascal. Vous pouvez obtenir outre de la détention pour faire la bonne chose. Elle l'aiment?" Slughorn smiled amusedly.

"Tristement non. Mais je pense que j'y arrive. Je ferai sa chute dans l'amour avec moi n'importe ce que," James shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Je te souhaite la bonne chance dans vos futurs avancements James. Je vous ai offert bonne journée," Slughorn gave James a jovial wave and continued on his happy way. James returned the favour.

--

"Alice? Are you coming to Transfiguration with me?"

"Well Lily, seeing as I am in the same Transfiguration class as you, no,"

"Oh OK. Wait…"

"Little slow on the uptake aren't we? Have you taken drugs? Been hexed? Lost your brain? Done something crazy that you thought you would never do?"

"No,"

Oh what a tangled web of lies and deceit Lily was weaving herself into. All these stories, all these avoided looks and meetings. She was digging her very own grave complete with a coffin. Of course the headstone engraving came with the package.


	7. Bands

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Seven

Bands

_It's eight o' clock and I'm feeling fine  
I'm out on a date tonight  
In a candle lit restaurant down by the riverside  
Everything's going alright I guess  
She took down my number and home address  
Everything was going perfectly until_

_It backfired at the disco, she slapped me at the disco, I did something I'll never forget_

_It was a chat-up line built not to impress  
More a sleazy remark on her whorish dress  
My wires crossed like they've never done before  
Well it's 3 o' clock and I'm feeling shite  
I'm going home alone tonight  
Everything was going perfectly until_

"Prongs? Prongs are you ever going to snap out of your hypno position?" Remus went and switched of the radio.

"Sorry Moony. Just preoccupied. You were saying?"

"Oh just that Lily said she thought you were very attractive and that she wants to shag in about… three minutes," James frowned.

"Moony. That's a lie and you know that. Besides I've already shagged Lily,"

"WHAT?"

"Gotcha,"

"Why you little rascal Prongs. I ought to give you a smack,"

"Why Padfoot, you little twerp, that's not very nice," They frowned at each other. Then at Remus.

"Ah Remus, my good man, do continue with your _actual_ topic of discussion. I am listening intently," Sirius examined his nails and screwed up his face, "Disgusting, hangnail. Where's my nail file?"

"Well I was saying that the next full moon is tomorrow and I asked if all of you could make it,"

"I can. I don't have anything,"

"Thanks Wormtail,"

"I shall check my schedule… I have a detention. But I believe I will not be attending it so yes. I can make it,"

"Padfoot," Remus nodded in appreciation.

"I can't," James winced.

"Why not?"

"I can't just skip my patrol. Saying I'm sick or something isn't going to deter Lily," he jumped up and went to the door, "Sorry guys, already very late,"

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon,"

--

"So that means that _Revioso_ would take the opposite effect to _Revosio _which in turn means… the dog ate my homework?"

"Alice no more excuses. It has to be done,"

"Peeves changed all the words to read backwards and I couldn't reverse it?"

"No,"

"I accidentally lent it to Hagrid for his creature box linings thinking it was something else" Lily just looked at Alice, "The house elves poisoned my food and I was too unwell to do it? I was attacked by chickens? The Phantom of the Opera?" Lily closed her book, "Zombies? Vampires? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Bewitched china?" Lily packed her bag up and looked at Alice, "Anything?"

"Sorry Alice. Just do it yourself. I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to go back to my room and lie down. I'll see you later," she smiled at her friend.

"Frank?"

--

_Don't think about kissing James.__ Don't think about kissing James.__Don't think about kissing James. Don't think about kissing James.__ Don't even think about kissing James._

_Don't brag about conquests to friends. Don't brag about conquests to friends. Don't brag about conquests to friends. Don't brag about conquests to friends. _

James and Lily were both walking back to their common room and talking themselves out of things. To do that is a very difficult thing. You see you want to do it, but you still don't want to therefore you talk yourself out of it to avoid the bad 'wants'. Goodness teenage romances like this are so unpredictable aren't they? I myself have had a very… No I haven't. Let's see where were we?

They both rounded the opposite ends of the corridor at the same time. They stood there staring at each other. Daring the other to make the first move. Their hands twitched towards their wands. James took the first step down the corridor. Lily followed suit. They slowly commenced walking. They were both nearing the common room entry at the same pace. They increased their pace. They got a bit faster until they were nearly at a run.

They both arrived at the same time. Standing in front of each other. Lily raised an eyebrow; James cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"James,"

"Lily. Problem?"

"Matter of fact yes. You didn't tell anyone that we spent the entire night making out on the couch did you?" James considered this for a second.

"No,"

"You hesitated! You told someone didn't you?"

"What? I did not do any such thing!" They both stepped closer.

"You did so do such a thing! You complete pucking arrogant bastard! I made a request and you pucking ignored it!" They were now within inches of the other's face.

_I remember short long skirts, long hair, my hormones flying everywhere!_

_Short long skirts, long hair, my hormones flying everywhere!_

_Short long skirts, long hair, my hormones flyin-_

"SHUT UP!" James and Lily both glared at The Wombats who were standing near them and were mid song. Murph, Dan and Tord all looked at each other.

"Although kudos for the awesome sound you've got going there," James gave them a thumbs-up.

"Now please leave," Lily asked.

The Wombats all looked sad and started to walk away breaking into song.

_I hope that no one ever leaves  
Cause I don't want to be alone with me  
Not with the things that rush up and down this infant spine  
Here comes the love anxiety  
Can't let it grab a hold of me  
Not like the last time_

"Nice," James nodded his head

"Yeah they were. I liked the guitar."

"Those lyrics were really good,"

"OK back to where we were,"

"So what if I told someone? Not that I did!"

"The point is that I have staked my reputation on hating you for being an arrogant idiot! I really don't want people to find out that I could be wrong!"

"Do you want to make-out inside?" James asked grabbing Lily

"Dammit James! Is that all you ever think about?" James shrugged, "Yeah alright," They said the password and once inside they collapsed on the other obeying the almighty ruler The Wombats had been telling them about. Their hormones.

* * *

_Well. That's another two chapters up. I've been very busy with school lately and it drained me of my creative organs. It took all my creativity. Did anyone like the appearance of The Wombats? I sure as hell did! Reviews?_


	8. Two Sides To Every Story

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Eight

Two Sides To Every Story

"Has anyone noticed that James is acting a little strange?" Remus asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No more than usual, why?" Peter unwrapped his last chocolate frog and it stuffed violently into his small gob. The activity mimicked a lion tearing apart a carcass in feverish hunger, and so causing surrounding people to look away in disgust and attempt to keep their previous meals inside themselves. Few succeeded.

"Well I deduct from previous study of James' behaviour that he is currently trying to disengage himself in any activity that interacts us with him, in fear that he will give away some kind of secret that he wishes to keep to himself. Although only for time being," Sirius sat himself on the back of the couch, puffing on a bubble pipe and dodging some flying vomit from a disgusted bystander.

"Excuse me Sirius? Why can't you be this helpful in regular classes?" Remus asked, exasperated.

"Well Remus old chum, I'm afraid that is something I do not know," Sirius tapped the pipe on his hand and continued puffing away blowing multitudes of bubbles into the air.

"OK. I get where you're coming from, but why? I mean nothing's that bad that he'd want to keep anything from us. I mean we're his friends, right?" They all looked over to where James was sitting at a table with Lily. They seemed deep in discussion.

--

"James do you know why everyone is vomiting? I think I have some on my book," Lily held the named object away in fear.

"I really have no idea" James replied blankly staring at her.

_Wow. I kissed her… twice. She can too. She bit me. Oh god. Do you think she realises that I'm staring at her. Maybe I should stop. I think I'm freaking her out._

"James please answer me. Stop staring, you're freaking me out. Please. I will hit you," Lily did just that with a whack on the back of his fine, manly head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You were staring at me. I was getting freaked out,"

"Well I was going to stop. Then you whacked me,"

"What were you doing? You were really spaced out,"

"I was… thinking,"

"About?"

"Stuff,"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff,"

"No really,"

_Oh no. She's onto me. Quick! Shift the attention to something else._

"I DID NOT GIVE YOU THAT NOTE!" James thundered, he stood up and pointed his finger at Lily.

"I'm sorry?" Lily looked slightly afraid.

"_You will curse the day you did not do… all that the Phantom asked of you!"_ James stood on the table and held is arm out to the room.

"What?"

"_Dun! Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun! Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun!" _James pretended to play the chords, majestically on an imaginary organ. Every strike on the imaginary keys was powerful and passionate. He…

"What on earth are you doing?" Lily hit James on the leg, "Get down! You're attracting attention for all the wrong reasons!" Indeed James was. A few of the girls had vowed never to fancy him again after that display of complete and utter weirdness.

"I'm sorry Lily," James climbed down back to the chair, "Won't happen again. Just had to get out of my system,"

--

"You see!" Remus thumped Sirius and Peter on their arms, "He's completely lost it! How many times in your life have you seen a boy get up on a table and sing Phantom of the Opera?"

"Well," Sirius began, "There was that time when-"

"Your escapade last year does not count Sirius. Although you have received extra attention from the female majority for that charming rendition of 'Think of Me'. Also a few of the male majority as well," Remus wrinkled his nose.

"Well, what can I say? My soprano pitch is advantageous in certain fields," Sirius added some more bubble mixture to the pipe.

"You sing?" Peter seemed only to have listened in on the conversation then. He merely blinked when the other two looked at him.

"Anyway," Remus ignored Peter, "Maybe it really is bad. Maybe it's driving him around to the loopy bin because he thinks he can't tell us anything,"

"James sings too? Did he and Sirius have lessons together? Hey did you guys notice James before? I think he might be a tenor," Peter mused.

"Remus my lad. You need to calm down. If James really was in trouble he would most certainly talk to us," Sirius awkwardly patted Remus on the shoulder.

"What if we've driven him away? What if he thought we weren't good enough friends? I tried so hard. I don't want to lose James! He's the best friend I have ever had!"

"Remus old chum! Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" Remus began to wail and cry, he threw himself onto Sirius' shoulder, "Now now Remus, don't cry. Really. No please don't cry. BE A MAN REMUS!" Sirius dropped his stately manner for a moment. He regained it.

"Maybe we should all start a singing group. I'm a baritone myself," which was rather ironic seeing as Peter had a high squeaky voice. Even now when most teenage boys had already broken their voice.

"S-sorry Sirius. I tend to get a little hormonal round this time of month,"

"You do realise you sound like a girl,"

"Well then Remus could be mezzo-soprano! Like really high," Peter was getting rather excited.

"I know,"

"That's quite alright my friend," Sirius resumed puffing on his bubble pipe.

"I need some chocolate," Remus got up and left, still sniffling.

"That's perfect then! Remus is mezzo-soprano, you're soprano," said Peter gesturing to Sirius, "James is tenor and I'll be baritone. See it's all worked out! I can sing only a little but I'll get better!"

Peter proceeded to scale up and down in a squeaky, raspy, off tune voice. "We'll be famous and call ourselves 'The Marauders'! It'll all be so exciting! We will-" Peter stopped mid-sentence. He looked down. A wet patch was forming on his trousers, "Sirius?"

"Yes Peter?" Sirius turned to see what had happened to Peter's incessant prattling, "Oh just marvellous!" Sirius got up and walked away.

"Note to self," Peter hit himself on the head, "Don't get overexcited about anything, _ever,_ again,"

--

James and Lily watched as Remus burst into tears and Peter once again wet himself.

"You have the weirdest, most disgusting friends!"

"Hey! I resent that!" James shook is finger menacingly at Lily, "Although you are slightly right about that," he smiled. Lily returned the favour.

_He has the most beautiful smile! His lips are good at everything!_

_She is so beautiful when she smiles. I'd go to hell then to heaven then some more, and all the way back. Of course that'd only work if I was dead._

"James?" Lily asked staring at him; her foot nudged his under the table.

"Yes?" James was staring straight back at Lily, he nudged her back.

"You remember the other day in potions right?" Lily played with his foot.

"Yeah," He entwined his leg with hers.

"Well that potion did something remember?" Lily began to brush her foot along his ankle.

"I remember,"

_Oh boy do I remember what it did._

"I think its still affecting us somehow," Lily had now proceeded to brush up and down his calf.

"Really?" James tried not to look like his was enjoying it so as not to give away their top-secret, confidential, private, not-to-be-disclosed, hush-hush, off-the-record relationship. Which proved to be extremely difficult for a mentally challenged, hormonal driven, testosterone fuelled, ticking-time-bomb, seventeen year old boy. Or man as they prefer at that age.

"So what if it is?"

"I don't know how it could still be doing it Lily," James grabbed Lily's other foot with his so that they were now pretty much playing footsie. Except a bit more violently, "What if I research the potion? Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes," The bell rang for all the students to retire to their dormitory. Usually for all of them it did. But for two groups of students, they had other plans.

--

Lily Evans had placed the shovel into the ground and scooped out the dirt. She knew it wasn't the potion. It was love. Not an artful posture but love that overthrows life. Unbiddable, ungovernable, like a riot in the heart with nothing to be done come ruin or rapture. Lily didn't know there were so many ways for someone to say they were in love. Until she saw it written somewhere. It might have been a book. Or a note.

_To Lily,_

_Well it has been a few days since you last chased me through the classroom. But I told you something. No wait I didn't. But I will now. According to other time future records, you are currently not under any influence from any type of potion. _

_You are in love. Not an artful posture but lo- OK so I don't want to write it again. You've already read it. _

_Don't be afraid to fall Lily. What ever you do don't be afraid._

_The Magical Cat (Or Rachel, you know the girl who said she'd heard stories?)_

At the bottom of the note there was an ink paw print. Lily widened her eyes when she saw it.

"This means war,"

* * *

_Well. I had some spare time on my hands and thought I'd post another chapter. Do tell me what you think. I need some feedback as to what should happen. So... REVIEW DAMMIT! Thank you for your co-operation. Have a safe trip and only break your neck in two places instead of three this time._


	9. The Jazz Hours

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Nine

The Jazz Hours

Lily held the note in her hand. She glared at it hard. She was overcome with such anger that she crumpled the poor defenceless piece of paper in her fist. She immediately set to work.

"Cat food. Where's the cat food? Ah-ha!" Lily held up a tin of chicken with lime-smoked rosemary, chives and tomato pips. Sometimes people do keep a tin of cat food in their trunks.

"Lily," James was standing in the doorway, "Why do you have a tin of cat food in your hand? If you do keep cat food in your dormitory then I will be extremely creeped-out," he frowned.

"No. I don't… I just… found it on the floor. I've heard the house-elves like it as a snack," Lily looked shifty and James looked as though he didn't believe her. After a while he decided to. For some absurd reason. After all, that was a pretty pathetic lie. Every one knows that house elves prefer dog food.

"Patrolling starts in a little so see you in there, OK?" James said. Lily threw the cat food over the other side of the room.

"Yeah alright. Bye," James closed the door and Lily bolted to other side of the room and hid the tin in her bag. She proceeded to gather everything else she would need.

--

Lily Evans was the strangest girl James Potter had ever met. However he had to admit that he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. He had been since the very moment he set eyes on her. His reminiscing took him back to the day that he first saw her…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Lily Evans walked through the wall between Platform 93/4. She looked around. Her long red hair, swinging, as she whipped her head around in wonder. She proceeded to walk to one of the carriages to unload her belongings. As she did she walked past James Potter and he couldn't help but notice her.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"What a day," he murmured.

"James? Let's go," Lily was standing near the exit.

"Oh yeah. Coming," he stood and rushed over, "Why do you have your bag with you?"

--

Sirius and Remus stood in their dormitory surveying their surroundings. They glanced on Sirius' bed where they had lain out the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. The legendary piece of paper which you have all heard about so much.

"So moon's coming out in how much time?"

"Well according to my calculations, it should be here in about fifteen minutes,"

"Sirius your calculations are your watch,"

"Exactly. It is my watch. Therefore they are my calculations. My goodness Remus, you're supposed to be the smartest of us all?"

"Supposedly," he scratched his nose, "Better get a move on then. Let's go Peter," Peter woke up mid-snore, parchment stuck to his face.

--

The night was coming. Hogwarts lay there, bathed in moonlight. The trees only moving just slightly with the light breeze. The lake with not a ripple. The grounds were quite. A small light was emitted from Hagrid's cabin which slightly lit up the pumpkin patch and a small part of the surrounding areas.

Glowing eyes began to form in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. Another pair appeared followed by another. Soon enough there were seven pairs of glowing eyes coming out of the forest. The eyes came out of the trees and onto the grass.

A large wolf stood bathed in moonlight. The others followed. The lead wolf sniffed at the air and seemed to nod to its fellows. It threw back its head and disturbed the stillness that was there. The howl reverberated around the grounds.

Until the last trace of the echo had left the wolf stood stock still. Then it changed.

Left standing there, was a completely naked young boy with shaggy black hair.

"Looks like we're here,"


	10. Crossing

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Ten

Crossing

"I'm sorry Lily but you smell like cat food. Why is that? First you say you found it, and now you smell like it? It's just a little weird for my taste. What are you trying to do? Find a cat?"

"Something like that," Lily cocked her head to one side. Footsteps were sounding rather rapidly down the end of the corridor. "Can you hear that?"

"What can I hear? I don't think I can hear anything. Absolutely nothing," James quickly turned around on the spot, looking around.

"It sounds like someone is coming from down there," Lily pointed in the direction of the sound.

"I don't think so," James was shifting from one foot to another continuously.

"No really. Its there," Lily started walking towards where Sirius, Remus and Peter were hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. She was moving closer.

_Oh no. If she gets any closer she'll__ find the boys. It's a full moon. They have to move fast. Oh God? Why must you hate me so? This leaves just one thing to do. _

James grabbed Lily by the wrist and spun her around. They were face to face. He gazed deep into her eyes and then shoved her into the nearest broom closet. He threw himself at the door to keep her from getting out and gestured hurriedly to the three boys to hurry along. Once the footsteps had subsided, James opened the door.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Lily was amidst the cleaning products and other various items of disinterest. A mop was sitting on her head making her appear to be wearing… well, a mop on her head.

"There was a house elf… he was… rabid. Snarling and foaming… and… he… was scary. I thought it best you were safe," James ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"James, rabid house elf… of not, I can defend myself. For a second there I thought you were going to… um yeah," Lily hurriedly picked herself up and rushed out of the closet.

"Going to what?" James seemed genuinely confused. The idiot boy.

"Um nothing. Just you… nothing. I think we should split up,"

A look of comprehension dawned on James' face. "Split up, yeah," he nodded his head slowly, "Great idea. _Split up_," he emphasized the last two words. "Right. See ya'," James took off down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

His head popped back round the corner and he winked slowly at Lily. He went. Lily shook her head exasperatedly. "Loser," She looked around.

"She moved further down the hall in the opposite direction James had gone," Lily stopped.

_Why am I narrating my actions?_

She moved further down the hall in the opposite direction James had gone. In front of a statue of Gregory the Smarmy. He always looked so… smarmy. Idiot. She knelt down and placed the can of cat food on the ground. She produced a can opener from her bag and opened the can. She got out a bowl and emptied the contents into it. She strategically placed it in the middle of the hall where someone could trip over it.

"Come and get it,"

--

Sirius, Remus and Peter made it out the door just in time.

"Cutting it a bit fine aren't we chaps?" said Sirius. He grabbed the cloak and shoved into some nearby bushes, along with the map. He transformed into a black shaggy dog and watched as Remus began the painful transition of human to werewolf. Peter, as a rat, scampered up onto Sirius' back.

Remus completed the change and stood panting on the lawn. He trotted around a bit. Then let out a howl. He sniffed a bit then saw Sirius and barked shortly. Sirius, as the dog of course, looked around and spotted a stick on the ground. He picked up in his mouth and threw it magnificently through the air. Remus chased after it.

_Well. It seems Remus is in a bit of a puppy manner tonight. He turns out to be quite the handful. My goodness, the moon is very bright tonight._

Remus returned with the stick and galloped goofily around.

_My my. This will be a very long night._

--

The group of wolves, and the boy, stood on the edge of the forest. The boy took off a pair of pants that were looped onto a band and put them on. He turned around and looked at the rest.

"Are you going to do anything? Don't just stand there," he folded his arms and stood there pouting like a little girl.

_Jacob. I am the only girl werewolf here. I really do not want to have to change in front of all of them._

"Well then go back into the forest Leah," the boy called Jacob said huffily. One of the wolves turned back around. The rest of the pack however began to change. There stood another five young men. All of them naked, they each began to dress themselves as Jacob had done.

"So Jacob," began one of the boys, "Why exactly are we here again? Coming all the way to England or Scotland or wherever the hell we are has a point right?" He pulled on his pants and buckled them up. Out of the pocket he pulled out some breath freshener, a compact mirror and a comb. He sprayed the freshener into his mouth checked his reflection, combed his hair and then powdered his nose.

"Embry, you have to this every time?

"Yeah," Embry fished some eyeliner out of the back pocket. Jacob walked over and snapped it in half. He pointed to the back of group and stood there tapping his foot. Embry shuffled off grumbling about definition.

"Jacob," Leah ventured out of the forest pulling a shirt over her stomach, "This is a waste of time. A bunch of werewolves who don't know anything-"

"Shut up Leah. Just because you're scared,"

"I so am not,"

"Well I'm not the one who had a dream about kissing a girl now was I?"

"OK. Seth, you are in for the biggest beat down of your life,"

"Come on," said Seth, "You liked it,"

"I didn't. It was the most disturbing dream of my life. Anyway it's Jacob's fault," she pointed to him. Jacob frowned.

"I'm no too sure why we're here. My dream was a bit hazy. I'm guessing," Jacob blew his stance up, "We're here to help someone," Majestic music began to play from somewhere in the group.

"Sorry. I'll keep it on silent," Embry reached for his phone and pushed a few buttons then snapped it shut.

"We need to split up. Seth, Leah, Sam and Embry go that way," he gestured to his left, "Paul, Quil and I will go this way," he gestured to his right. He watched the other four go first.

"Suckers. As if there's any reason for me to come here,"

"What's that Jacob?" asked Paul.

"Nothing. Just an inside joke,"

"With yourself?"

"Shut up,"

--

Lily was sitting on the shoulder of Gregory, waiting. Silently, like a cat. Exactly like the animal she was trying to capture. Suddenly, said animal came round the corner. It walked slowly.

_That's it you're going down. _

Lily got out a sack from her bag. The cat came nearer. Just then another cat came round the other corner. It was Mrs. Norris! Lily fired a quick stunning spell at the cat and it keeled over. Looking dead with its feet stuck stiffly in the air. The other cat, miraculously, did not notice any of this and continued toward the bowl.

_Just a little closer._

The cat bent down and began to eat the food. Lily got ready to spring into action.

She pounced on the cat… like a cat. It yowled and screeched but Lily managed to shove it into the bag. Lily started running and charmed the bag so no sound would escape it. She ran up several flights of stairs along a few corridors and came face to face with a door marked 'Astronomy Tower'. Actually Lily came more face to door because doors don't have faces.

Right?

She pushed on the door and it swung open. She climbed swiftly up the spiral stairs until she finally met with the night sky. She stood there admiring the sky getting distracted but was brought back down to earth when the cat bit her hand through the bag. She held on though. She brought the bag to edge of the tower and held it out in the air. It was swinging in the wind. Suspended hundreds of metres above the ground. She got ready to let go.

She couldn't. She just stood there with the bag. Lily couldn't bring herself to let go. Just then a huge barn owl swooped down and carried the bag off into the night.

"No!" cried Lily. She stood there looking as it flew away. Soon enough she heard a sharp piercing meow. The cat had broken free. It fell from the bag. Lily watched it fall to the ground. It produced one single long yowl as it fell and then… silence came abruptly. Lily looked horrified.

"Oh well,"

* * *

_It's been awhile updating. School drained me once again of my creative organ. Well, the last two chapters have been a Twilight crossover. I just thought it would be funny to collide the two different werewolf myths. Anyway, I do appreciate reviews oh so much._


	11. Taken Literally

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Eleven

Taken Literally

Lily shrugged then walked down the spiral stairs not quite looking where she was going. She fell and rolled down the stairs, round and round, down and down, painful and more painful. She then landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, in the process bowling over James who was walking by at that exact, precise, unfortunate moment.

"Ow," they both sat up patting sore areas on their body, which were both painful and numerous in number. They untangled themselves.

"Ow," James gave Lily a dirty look.

"Ow," Lily returned the phrase and mirrored his look.

"Ow,"

"Ow,"

"Ow,"

"Ow,"

"Ow,"

"Ow,"

"Ow,"

"OK. Shut up,"

"Right," James tried to get to his feet, wincing when he was halfway there. "Ow,"

Lily glared at him. "Don't start that again,"

"OK," he turned his face away from her and arranged his face so it looked like a cross between someone who was constipated and someone who had been shot. All in all, it portrayed one in extreme pain.

"Sorry. I tripped on my way down,"

"This is the second time I've fallen today. The first time was just before when I fell over a bowl of cat food. It was in the middle of the hall, right where anyone could trip over it. Filch really has to rethink Mrs. Norris' eating places,"

"Yeah," Lily looked away nervously. "Stupid of him,"

"Well anyway, what were you doing up at the top of the tower?" James helped Lily to her feet.

"Erm, I saw two people go up there so I went to investigate," Lily turned away from James slightly, who had still not let go of her arm. "I went up there and… and," Lily seemed t be intoxicated by James' close presence. "They were… having a bit of fun. So I stopped them… and… sent them back… I got dis-distracted,"

Lily looked up into James' eyes and his hands traced slowly down her spine, his breathing becoming quicker. Lily's hands were limp on James' chest, and she began to feel light headed again. He tilted his head slowly and touched his lips to hers, very carefully, parting them slightly. Then Lily collapsed.

"Lily?" his voice was alarmed and he held her up.

"You… made… me… faint," she accused him dizzily. Lily was suddenly alert. This sounded too familiar. Like a sequence in a romance novel. She shifted her eyes sideways.

"This is familiar," she voiced her opinion, "Too familiar,"

--

The group of werewolves had gone off running. In two groups they were heading in opposite directions. Jacob was accompanied by Quil and Paul. They were running, or more like jogging to these wolves, toward the lake. The grounds were lit up by the full moon and the reflection in the lake made it even brighter with twice the light for the same price. There was movement ahead. The wolves came to a grinding halt and flattened themselves against the ground. They all squinted; if werewolves can squint at all I imagine it looks a little odd. Up ahead there was a group of animals. Only two. Another werewolf and a large shaggy black dog. The werewolf here looked nothing like them. It appeared to look like a hairless rat that could stand up on its hind legs; its actions seemed somewhat more human too.

_Guys, we've got something here._

_Paul get the other round here. I think we've found it._

_Jacob you idiot, I just said we had something. _

_Yeah? So what? I'm just agreeing._

_Well, you made it sound like you didn't even listen to what I said. You know, as group leader you are expected to take all of our opinions into account._

_Yeah, and as group leader this is me not caring. Now just call the others._

_I say this is a rather intriguing ability I have acquired._

_OK. What the puck was that?_

_Well my unknown friend I can see we are in a bit of a… kerfuffle. You see, up until now I could not read anybody else's thoughts. _

_Yeah that's great but who are you?_

_Oh I'm Sirius, this is Remus and the other one is Peter._

_Who's the werewolf? Paul, I don't hear you getting the others here. _

_I got Quil to do it._

_You know as a member of my group you are meant to do what I say and not try and… fob off what orders I give you._

_Well sorry Mister I-had-to-run-away-because-my-best-friend-was-in-love-with-another-guy. Whatever happened to you taking __my__ feelings into account?_

_Oh Jesus. I am surrounded by a bunch of girls. You two clear off. Get them. You there._

_Who me?_

_Yes you with the poncy accent. Start talking. _

Two of the larger wolves took off away from the group while the lone wolf walked forward to meet with the others. He walked up to them and paused. He transformed back into a human and dressed himself again.

The members of the other group did not change however just sat there giving each other some glances. All of a sudden Remus began to change from werewolf to human. He shrunk in size and the hair receded back into his body.

The other two appeared back into their form, unlike Remus, completely dressed, and Peter clutching onto Sirius' back.

"Well I say,"

* * *

_I am ever so sorry for takig a long time to update, but I can only give the same excuse as last time. I am currently in the middle of studying for exams. Even though I only have two, studying takes away your creative juices. Particuarly when you are attempting to create epic chapters. Review please? They'd be ever so nice to read. Also I would like to thank the lovely people who have been reviewing my stories. It keeps my morale up._


	12. Plain Wrong

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Twelve

Plain Wrong

"Lily? What's wrong? What's familiar about this?"

"Oh. Um this scene. It's been done before. I swear it's happened. Not in a deja vu sense but it's been done,"

"Well sure. We've kissed before but-" Lily got out of his arms and went to the window.

"No. It's not the kissing. It's the way it happened," Lily gazed out across the grounds. She saw a werewolf was standing in the field. She watched it change into its human form. "Werewolves don't do that do they James?"

He joined her at the window. "I can't say I've seen it happen. It can't be Remus," James was suddenly horrified, he clapped his hand over his mouth and swore inwardly.

"James? Relax," Lily smiled smugly at him, "I've known for the past two years,"

"How?"

"Fifth year, werewolf paper. During a full moon period might I add?"

"Yeah. But why so smug?" James frowned at her.

She dropped his smug expression. "I have no idea," She returned to the window. "Werewolves can't change of their own free will. That only happened in… Oh," Lily arranged her face into a puzzled expression.

"Oh? Oh what?"

"I know where that scene is from now. It's from Twilight," she sighed resignedly.

"Twi-what?" James actually reached up to stroke his chin. Lily swatted his hand away. She then reached up to stroke her own chin in thought. "Hey! How come I'm not allowed to stroke my chin in thought?"

"Because I'm faster, smarter, better and more good looking," She smiled winningly at him.

"OK, you got me there. However, you almost crossed the line with the good looking thing," James pointed his finger threateningly at her, "Anyway. As I was asking. Twi-what?"

"Twilight. You know, we have it here. But the book. It's a story about this girl who falls in love with a vampire. The thing that's familiar is the kiss that we just played out. I remember reading those words. Right down to the fingers on the spine," Lily knitted her eyebrows together in thought.

"Wait. You memorized the words to a romance novel?" James looked like he was on the brink of laughter. A smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth and a sort of rumble had started in his chest.

"I did not memorize. I just… remember those words. I have this sort of memory," Lily's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Uh-huh," James snorted disbelievingly. He jerked out of his state and stared at Lily like she was disgusting.

He stiffened into a position. His hand resting on his left leg, was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out beneath his skin. He had the long sleeves of the shirt pushed up around his elbows and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He then quickly turned, never relaxing his uptight state and walked quickly yet gracefully away from her. He jerked out of his state, his back turned to Lily. He stopped and shook his head.

"What the puck was that about?"

"I believe that our two worlds are melding together," Lily jerked. She walked forward towards James and stretched up on her toes and kissed James' lips with as much force as she was capable of. Then she turned and kicked open a door. "Go away, Edward!" She yelled at James, running inside and slamming the door shut in his still shocked face. She opened it again.

"I'm guessing there's someone here who shouldn't be. It's acting up and so we're randomly re-enacting scenes from the books,"

"Wait, books? You mean there's more than one?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The last thing that happened in Eclipse was Jacob running away. The idiot. So I have a pretty sure idea who that was on the lawn,"

The both jerked. Lily and James were at the wall. James smiling condescendingly, his arms either side of her head. "Would I let a tree hurt you?" His lips barely brushed against Lily's trembling lower lip.

"No," she breathed.

"You see," He said, "There's nothing to be afraid of is there?"

"No," she sighed. Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her in earnest, his unyielding lips moving against hers. Her arms reached up and twined around his neck. She sighed and her lips parted. He staggered back, breaking her grip.

"Damn it Bella!" He broke off gasping. "You'll be the death of me, I swear you will!" They both jerked.

"Well, we should get down there,"

"What? Near a bunch of werewolves?"

"It's perfectly safe. The myth here now is that they can control themselves and change by their own free will,"

"Well that's stupid. Alright let's go,"

It might have been stupid but he wasn't about to admit that he didn't enjoy it a bit.

--

"Wow," Peter pinched his arm to make sure that it was real. "Ow," Remus was not a werewolf on full moon.

"Yeah. Pretty surreal isn't it?" Jacob scratched his head and looked behind himself.

"Yeah. All this talk about it being surreal isn't making me magically get dressed,"

"Sorry Remus old boy," Sirius got out his wand flicked it in an upward motion. A pair of pants lay folded on the ground in front of them.

"That's it?" Remus asked pointing to the article of clothing on the ground.

"It's the best I can do on short notice," Sirius shrugged, "You either wear that or… as you are," Sirius gestured grandly to Remus' current state of undress.

"OK. Enough with the grand gestures," Remus grumpily put the pants on. They came halfway down his thigh and were tight. He looked at them in horror. "Sirius, if I didn't think know this before I do now. You are gay,"

"Well yes. I am known for my cheery disposition," He smiled.

"No. Not that gay. The homosexual gay,"

"What? They're very flattering for your body shape,"

"Change it now,"

"No,"

"Change it,"

"No,"

"Change it,"

"No,"

"You will change it or I will bite you,"

"If I must," Sirius flicked his wand again and the pants transformed into baggier, less revealing jeans.

"Thankyou,"

"They were my favourite pair," Sirius grumbled.

"Shirt?"

"Again, if I must," A shirt appeared.

"Again thankyou. Now I don't look like I walked out of gay bar,"

"Those places are highly amusing," Remus and the rest of the people standing looked at Sirius in horror and disgust with a little bit of revulsion. "I am guessing I have said too much,"

"Yes," Jacob nodded. Looked away and regained his stature of leadership and turned back to the three boys. "Well I am here for one reason. However, it is a bit hazy. I was told I had to come here to help someone. Well something involving help,"

A group of people came to stand behind Jacob. They all looked at the three boys who stood opposite them.

"You've told them?" he looked the youngest there.

"I've got nothing to tell. Anyway, that's Seth, his sister Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil and Sam," They all waved as their names were said. "Obviously you know my name is Jacob"

"I didn't know," Peter spoke up.

"Peter, you don't know anything,"

"Oh yes. That's right," Peter went back to drawing shapes in the dewy grass. He laughed, "Look! A train! Choo-choo," He looked up. They all looked at him confusedly. He hung his head in shame. Stupid little imbecilic fool.

"It was help right?" said Leah.

"Yeah, I don't really know in what form the help is,"

"OK. This is pretty pointless," Paul grumbled. At this point they heard the echo of the doors opening at the castle. Two people ran out, shutting the doors behind them.

The two figures moved swiftly toward the group. They both seemed to be a boy and a girl. Or a man and a woman. Or a male and female. Or a Neanderthal and smart person. Take your pick. Getting closer they could see it was James and Lily.

"Well hello," James acknowledged them. They both came to a stop in front of the group.

"Hello Jacob," Lily smiled at him. "Still trying to run away?"

* * *

_Hello all. Well I must say it has been awhile. I am trying to be a bit quicker with my updating. Now that exams have finished it might be easier. So this chapter. Tell me you thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Thought it was OK? Perhaps it could be unworthy of being written?_


	13. Deck the Halls With Kerosene

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Thirteen

Deck the Halls With Kerosene

Jacob frowned at Lily. "Running?"

"I know exactly what you've been up to,"

"How exactly do you know what is going on?" he smirked at her.

"Have you heard of a little thing called Eclipse?" Lily crossed her arms in a condescending fashion.

"Yeah it's my name on the forum… Hang on a second how do you know?"

"Haven't we already been over this part?" Remus waved his hands confusedly. If that is a possible gesture. Try doing that.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"No I don't thing so," said Jacob scratching his nose.

"Well, in my honest opinion, I feel that we have been over this. You see, Jacob has already asked Lily once how she knew information about him. He has once again, proceeded to ask the same question in a different context. All in all, we've been over this," Sirius had pulled his bubble pipe out of his pocket again and was puffing away happily.

Lily looked annoyed. Walked over and snapped the pipe in half. Sirius was shocked. He shook himself out of it and reached for another one and… put it back for the author feels that there as been enough playful banter going on. Sirius reached up to the sky and gave the author the finger.

"Same to you," a big booming voice echoed out of the heavens.

"Oh fudge off," Sirius grumbled. The group turned to look at him. Where had Sirius poncy attitude gone? "I mean… I say what a terribly rude person that was.

"OK. So we've established that we've been over this. Now in a nutshell; you're here, it has caused a rip in the space-time continuum causing your universe to end up clashing with ours- I mean there is no freaking way our vampires sparkle in sunlight and our werewolves can change of their own free will. You sure live in a poncy universe,"

"Well I'd have to say it sounds utterly marvellous," said Sirius actually listening for a change.

"Of course that'd be right," muttered Remus. Sirius didn't appear to have heard him, but he did and was now plotting his death… in a happy, friendly way.

"Anyway. We have knowledge that your world is fictional and so know the titles of the fictional works. Soon you will obtain that knowledge as well,"

"Oh yeah," Jacob looked up to the sky as if looking at an invisible television screen. "But wait… these books aren't going to be published for another like… twenty years or something,"

"Must I repeat myself again?"

"Well usually when you repeat yourself you have to do it _again_," said James.

"Shut up. Space. Time. Continuum. It's not just space. It's time. By the time we get rid of it it'll be like it never happened,"

"My only question is," Jacob looked around at the group and they all listened intently in anticipation for what his mind-blowing question would be that would lead them to the resolution of this mystery. "Why would I be brought here if I was going to create a rip in the space-time continuum?"

Thunder boomed and multitudes of grey clouds swooped over Hogwarts. Strong winds whipped up and lightning forked down to the ground. One bolt hit the middle of the circle and blinding sparks… sparkled. The thunder boomed once more and the clouds and wind retired to cloud and wind staffrooms. Dumb idea I know, but it's real.

Where the lightning had struck lay a single envelope, that didn't look damaged in any way. On the front it had cursive writing in red ink:

_And now… a message from your __author._

"What? We have an author?" James asked.

"No way. Our universe is completely real," Remus shook his head. The Quileute werewolves all snorted in disbelief. The others all frowned at them to be quiet.

Lily cautiously approached the envelope and reached down to pick it up. Everyone watched in fascination. She turned it over and lifted the edge. The pulled out a piece of paper that was folded in half. She unfolded it and began to read aloud.

"Jacob you were brought here…" Everyone gasped in anticipation.

"To give Remus dating advice?!" Everyone looked around incredulously. "What the puck?" They all looked to Remus. He just sort of smiled and shrugged.

"Me give him dating advice? I created a rip in the space-time continuum to give him dating advice? Me? Who can barely hold down a girl as it is? You're pucking goading me aren't you?" he screamed at the sky.

"No I'm not" Lily read the newly formed words on the page.

"Oh you're pucking joking!"

"Apparently not," Lily read aloud some more.

"I want out! Get me the hell out of here!" Directions began to form on the page in Lily's hand.

"It says here we have to make a sacrifice of the source of the power and chant the following words… which aren't there," Lily looked up from the page. "What is the sacrifice?"

_Look in your bag._

The words formed on the page as if written by an invisible hand. Lily reached into her bag and drew out a black book that had hands holding an apple. 'Twilight' was written at the top.

"Looks like you've got your sacrifice there," Remus gestured.

"And we sacrifice it how?"

"What about like this?" James held up a cigarette lighter.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Remus.

"On the ground," he shrugged.

"Look the words. They have to be chanted by the ones who don't belong while we burn the book,"

"Hey as soon as the book is burnt will everything go back to normal?"

"Dunno. Remus go away incase you go all bitey on us,"

"OK. I see where you're coming from," Remus nodded as he backed away. Then he ran. He ran and didn't stop running.

"So the words are here," Lily held the paper up to the group so they could read them.

_Dominae dominae dominae dratus._

The Quileute tribe began to chant, Jacob crossed his arms, pouting and mumbling the words. Lily held the book between forefinger and thumb whilst James held the lighter beneath. He clicked it and the flames began to engulf the book. Lily dropped the book into the hole the lightning had made. It continued to burn. The Quileutes began to flicker like a broken picture on a television. Jacob stopped chanting for a few seconds.

"Bella Swann is a douche!" he yelled then they flickered out.

"Well I say. This has been a quite eventful evening. However I should be getting onto moon type business," he ran away to where Remus had disappeared.

Lily and James were left by themselves with Peter nowhere to be found. "So you don't feel that it amounted to nothing?" James asked.

"No way," Lily laughed. "I got to burn a book,"

"Yeah. I'm bloody tired. Go back?"

"Yeah alright," Lily laughed aloud again.

"You see Peter?"

"Nah. Sorry,"

"Probably fell into a hole," They continued on their way.

"So Remus needs advice?"

The two didn't hear a little voice calling from a hole a few hundred metres away. If you stood at the edge and looked down you would see Peter Pettigrew scratching at the edges for a way out.

"Guys?" he still remains there to this day.

I freaking wish.

* * *

_Hello all. Took me awhile but I was suffering from a major case of writer's block. It sucks. Well I've finished and the Twilight crossover has finished! About bloody time if I may say so. Well do inform me of your thoughts on the story so far. Maybe you have suggestions as to where the story could go? Please tell me. Cheerio all._


	14. Friends Again

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Fourteen

Friends Again

The events concerning the book had been forgotten by everybody the minute their heads had hit the pillow. And closed their eyes. And fallen asleep. The next week passed without consequence. James and Lily had managed to keep their hands to themselves after a long session on the couch and a discussion which involved a lot of yelling. The two had gone back to the way things were before all the drama. Lily did not speak to James unless she had to and James… James was still the same old, masochistic, big-headed moron he had always been. Although that was slightly less masochistic than some people would expect him to be. After all, he had his friends and all the Dung Bombs in the world to keep his pea-sized brain captivated.

When the week was almost up, the school had their annual Halloween feast where everyone was enjoying the huge bounties of sweets lain on the table and the occasional bat dropping in their soup. Which, unfortunately, a few people failed to notice. Everyone was enjoying themselves so much that they all failed to notice Dumbledore removing himself from his seat and leaving the hall. Apart from the ever astute Lily Evans.

"What's he doing?" she asked Alice.

"Haven't a clue," she answered while throwing sticky sweets into Lily's hair.

"Another question. What the hell was that for?" she attempted to remove the majority of them. Alice considered this question for a moment.

"Haven't a clue," she laughed. Lily laughed too. They hadn't had much time to catch up between Lily's duties and Alice's preoccupation with Frank Longbottom. The two shared a simple moment to reflect on all the lost time they had. Before long they were both singing.

_What would you do if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
_

Two random boys from the Ravenclaw table stood up with their arms slung around the other's shoulders, swaying. They too began singing.

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
_

A girl from the Hufflepuff table and a boy from Gryffindor jumped up and span around together. The three groups sang together.

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
He gets high with a little help from his friends,  
Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

James and Sirius stood up. They shared the next part of the verse.

_What do I do when my love is away?  
__Does it worry you to be alone?  
How do I feel by the end of the day?  
Are you sad because you're on your own?_

Four Slytherins jumped up onto their own table and all the groups sang.

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I'm gonna to try with a little help from my friends._

One of the four Slytherins sang.

_Do you need anybody?  
_

A person from Hufflepuff stood on their seat.

_I need somebody to love._

A Ravenclaw girl stood in her place.

_Could it be anybody?  
_

Severus Snape jumped up and thrust his hands to the sky.

_I want somebody to love._

Frank Longbottom got to his knees in front of Alice.

_Would I believe in a love at first sight?  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
_

Alice smiled and returned the next part.

_What do I see when I turn out the light?  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.  
_

All the school joined in, several boys sliding down the spaces between the tables.

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

All the Hufflepuff people sang,

_Do you need anybody?_

The Ravenclaws replied,

_I need someone to love.  
_  
The Slytherins sang,

_Could it be anybody?  
_

The Gryffindors replied,

_I want somebody to love._

The staff all stood up, and raised their hands to the sky in a gospel fashion.

_Oh... _

A silence reigned for a moment. Then Lily and Alice sang quietly.

_I get by with a little help from my friends,  
I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

James, Sirius and Remus all sang. Peter tried.

_I get high with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends.  
_

Dumbledore poked his head around the corner of the huge doors and sang by himself.

_With a little help from my friends._

Everyone sat back down simultaneously. They all continued talking amongst themselves as if a large scale musical had never taken place. Lily and Alice left their moment and commenced to eat as much confectionary as humanly possible, their mouths bulging and threatening to spill the contents at any second.

Dumbledore reopened the doors and walked back to his seat. He signaled to Professor McGonagall and she tapped her spoon against her glass, the otherwise quiet tinkling, miraculously made everyone in the hall shut-up. It must have had some kind of enchantment. But enchantments in this story have no place. The idea is simply ludicrous.

"Students I have an important announcement to make. Some of you may have noticed that I left the hall a few minutes ago. Well if you did not notice then I am pleased to inform you that I did leave the hall," a few of the students exchanged glances that clearly said that Dumbledore was clearly mad.

"To continue on with what I was going to talk about before I so rudely interrupted myself," he cleared his throat, "Most recently, three families approached me asking for permission for their offspring to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am extremely happy to say that they have been accepted and I would like to introduce our four new students that are to enter Hogwarts in their seventh year of magic,"

Everyone turned to look at the doors, and they all heard them creak open.

* * *

_Good day my friends. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my good friends: Arika, Carolina, Dimity, Emily, Erick, Laura, Lucy, Meredith, Rhiannon, Sarah-Emily and Thomas. Also, I'd like to ask if you have read this story to please leave a review. One word would suffice. Thank you very much. Happy reading. Cheerio._


	15. Drumroll

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Fifteen

Drumroll

The doors opened slowly until they were parallel with the tables. Four people were standing in the doorway. The light immediately shone lighting them up as if they were gods. Which they weren't. Just four students. There were three girls and one boy. All of them were very attractive. As is required of new people.

"I hope you will join me in welcoming them to our school," Dumbledore began clapping enthusiastically, he was the only one. He also let a few whoops. The students gradually began clapping until there was a light smattering of applause around the hall.

The four students had awkwardly walked forward to the staff table, looking around at the faces that now stared at them. Professor McGonagall had already placed a stool and the Sorting Hat in front of the tables. The hat moved and a small rip was moving that appeared to be its mouth. It commenced to sing.

_Don't be alarmed  
Don't be afraid  
Just come on up  
Upon my stage  
Here you'll sit  
Beneath my brain  
Have you lice?  
Please refrain  
The four houses  
As you four stand  
Here they are  
Aren't they grand?  
Hufflepuff all  
For sincere folks  
Gryffindor group  
Will brave your jokes  
Ravenclaw those  
Who like their books  
Slytherin though  
Aren't strong on looks  
Now you've heard  
Of our mighty band  
Walk on up  
Give them a hand_

The school erupted into applause. The hat bent at the middle as if it was taking a bow. Then grew still again. The hall waited in anticipation. Professor McGonagall beckoned to the students and they drew closer. She spoke in a low voice so that most of the hall couldn't hear.

Peter, who was bored, was playing with a spoon. He placed a small toffee in the cupped bit and drew it back. He let it go and the toffee went flying through the air and hit Severus Snape on the back of the head. He jerked forward and his face ended up in the cake that was on his plate at that moment. A few people saw this and began laughing. Peter the hardest of all.

Snape cleaned the cake off of his face and picked up a pumpkin. He took out his wand and flicked in a circular motion then toward Peter. The pumpkin went flying through the air and landed on his head. The carved face as a mask in font of his own face. Remus turned around and saw him. He guffawed and nudged James and Sirius and they both could barely contain themselves. They burst out laughing it echoed all around the silent hall.

"Sirius Black and James Potter!" Professor McGonagall looked infuriated.

"Why Professor McGonagall! It's Halloween! Laughing is one of the most common sounds of jollity at this time of year! Surely you can't apprehend us for such a crime!" Sirius stood up and took a bow, "Do you not agree Headmaster?"

Dumbledore, who was at that moment attempting to balance his and Professor Flitwick's cup, looked up confusedly. Comprehension appeared on his face. "Most definitely! Quite right," He gestured his arms widely and the cups went flying onto the ground. "Has anyone seen the bathroom?" he asked loudly. The school was laughing within a matter of seconds.

"Alright settle down!" called Professor McGonagall. She held the scroll of parchment out so she could see. Minerva was finding it difficult to read lately she had recently had cataract surgery and was steadily going blind as a bat. She read the first name aloud.

"Elvira Stephanie Mary-Jane Richards!" One of the girls walked forward, her blonde hair fluttering. She turned and smoothed her skirt before sitting. The hat was placed on her head.

All this time most of the male majority hall had been admiring her beauty. Not a hair out of place, shocking blue eyes and a figure of curvaceous perfection. She waited patiently. The hat finally screamed out "Ravenclaw!" most of the students jumping in surprise for it had been deathly silent while she had been sitting. A few plates clattered to the ground and those who had decided to take a sip in the silence collapsed onto the ground, choking on their beverage.

Elvira stepped down and handed the hat to Professor McGonagall amidst mad applause from the Ravenclaw table. She cleared her throat once more. "Michael Calvin Sebastian Richards!" the boy walked up and repeated the process. He looked very similar to his sister; the eyes, hair colour the figure though was different. What with him being a male. Instead his body was toned and muscly. Although how anybody could tell was impossible. It was hidden beneath the standard black robes.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. The boy strode to the table, most of the girls cheering wildly. A few of them exchanging appreciative glances.

There were two girls left standing. One of them, a pretty black-haired girl, seemed unable to contain herself and was fidgeting incessantly and somehow seemed to be laughing inwardly. The other was slightly shorter and didn't seem to have moved at all. She was like a statue. One of the first years sitting close to her, poked her back to check if she really was a statue. She turned and frowned at him. The first year gulped and twisted away.

"Cordelia Michelle Luckson," the black-haired girl moved toward the stool.

Within a few moments the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and the table went up in cheers and applause. She walked up the spaces between the tables and sat next to Lily. She smiled at her and looked to the front where the last girl was about to be called. She didn't notice Sirius Black watching and falling madly in love with her by the minute.

"Claire Elizabeth Flemming," Remus sat up and paid attention. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever actually looked at. He liked her so much he forgot his own name.

The hat then yelled out "Gryffindor!" for the second and last time that night. The table applauded loudly and the hat was taken away.

James turned to Sirius and Remus. "Don't they usually read out the last names first and completely forget about the middle names? And since when have we ever had students who come to the school halfway through term?" Sirius and Remus didn't seem to have noticed anything that James had said. Neither did Peter, he was too busy licking the pumpkin off himself. James looked over to where Lily was sitting. She was currently engaged in conversation with the two new Gryffindor girls who had conveniently sat themselves on either side of her.

"Let's be best friends," said Cordelia smiling like someone had just shoved a pole up her backside and she was smiling in pain and couldn't get her face out of that expression. "We'll have so much fun together! I'm slightly rebellious but also very pretty and I will play up your rebellious side because I'm rebellious!"

"I'd like to be your friend too," said Claire however she said it quietly. So quiet in fact that Lily was tempted to conjour up a hearing aid. "I'm quiet and pretty so people don't take much notice of me so you can confide all your problems in me and I'll console you and always be there,"

Lily didn't quite know what had come over her but for some reason she just said; "Sure."

And that was that.

_So what'd you think? I tried very hard to get a good Sorting Hat song. I hope it was good. Please give me a review. Sorry about any mistakes. My computer has been acting up. Cheerio._


	16. Happenings

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Sixteen

Happenings

Since the arrival of the four students; Elvira and Michael Richards; Cordelia Luckson, and Claire Flemming, school had taken a somewhat unusual kind of turn. Within the next day Dumbledore called James and Lily into his office. When they arrived they saw that Elvira and Michael had already occupied some of the space.

"Well I assume you four know why I have summoned you to my humble abode," Dumbledore said, smiling serenely yet slightly spacey.

"Well," began James "No sir, we don't. That's why we're here,"

"Also, I think you could hardly call your office humble," Lily interjected not looking at Dumbledore but at a case of assorted sweets labelled _This belongs to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, if you touch this, he will not be merciful and rid you for the greater good of sweet kind. _

"I suppose," he replied. "Now, what was I saying?"

"Why you brought us here sir," Elvira spoke up.

"Oh yes, quite right. Well, James and Lily, I am delighted to inform you that you are hereby denounced from your posts as Head Boy and Head Girl. Instead I have chosen Elvira and Michael to replace because they are ten times better at what you both do," both the two former Head positions were shocked. So shocked, that both of them fainted.

Lily came around in Michael's arms, having fallen straight into them. She opened her eyes to his startling blue ones, and he flashed a dazzling smile, so dazzling that she squinted from the light reflected off his perfect teeth. "Are you alright?"

"Just lovely," she uttered as if she had just inhaled paint fumes.

James awoke from his slumber in time to see the effects Michael was having on Lily. His Lily. How dare he-

"I know you just fainted but could you please… get off?" He was lying in a rather confrontational position, on Elvira, she looked rather uncomfortable, and so he immediately shot up and offered his hand.

"Uh… sorry. I'll try not to… do that… again," he was feeling very awkward. Needing to move, he ruffled his hair and turned around away from her. Lily had caught this event, and was now glaring at James and Elvira.

"I see you have recovered from the shock." Dumbledore turned around from his case of sweets, holding a handful of green slimy things that were wriggling. "Since you are no longer retaining your positions, your special dormitories are no longer yours and now belong to Elvira and Michael. Your belongings have been relocated to the normal dormitories in the Gryffindor Tower. You may leave now, however you can stay if you like and sample some of these delightfully real, mint-eating slugs,"

"Um… no thanks. We'll just be going," They both turned around and left. The siblings were following behind them. Before the two groups parted the new Head Boy and Girl requested the current password.

"Skanktastic," The Ravenclaws looked bemusedly at them.

"True," said Lily. They left and turned the corner, James and Lily walking back in an uncomfortable silence. Both were angry at the other.

"So," James began "They seem nice,"

"Oh. Yes, very nice," Lily snapped. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"What is with you?" James grabbed her shoulder, looking at her angrily.

"What do you mean? Clearly it's you that's got something wrong with them. Already moved on from me I can see,"

"Oh yeah. Completely!" said James sarcastically. "Don't think I didn't see you all over Michael! I could say the same for you! Harlot!" James walked off.

"Harlot? Harlot? So you've run out of names to call me have you? Resorting to names that went out in the late 1800s?" Lily walked after him. James stopped drawing himself up to his full height. Not too terrifying for Lily with him being only a few centimetres taller.

"Run out of things to say to have you? Resorting to picking on my insults have you? What ever happened to me having a big head?" he smacked his skull on the last two words to emphasise his point. He obviously hit it too hard, as he was wincing shortly after.

"What is with the questions?"

"I dunno… " James scratched his head, his voice suddenly softer. "Have you been excessively using Cheering Charms lately? I've heard they can make you pose questions without meaning them," he seemed to remember he was angry then walked away again. Lily let him get a few steps ahead before walking slowly behind him. Her expression sad.

_Perhaps those Cheering Charms haven't been doing any good. So trying to get over James has now dried up my ability to insult people properly. But he was asking questions as well. Has he been as sad I I've been?_

She reached the Gryffindor Common Room and looked around at the people in there. In fact there seemed to be more people in the Common Room than normal at this time of night. And more noise too. It was unnerving.

She moved further into the room and noticed five young men with bad clothing, weird haircuts and performing a dance routine to some bad pop music. The music ended with a crash and they all stood in a pose formation, hands raised to the sky. The small crowd of people let out some applause and a few half-hearted whoops. Some slow music started up, and few stupid people sighed. They began to sing.

_You are, my fire  
__The one desire  
__Believe when you say  
I want it that way_

Lily allowed to let the music wash over her. She closed her eyes. There was only one thing that came to mind. The music was just so incredibly… bad. She tuned out. However pieces of the song seeped through her ears. She threw up a little in her mouth. Forcing herself to keep it down she came out of her stupor in time for the ending of the song.

_Ain't nothing but a heartache  
__Tell me why  
__Ain't nothing but a mistake  
__Tell me why  
__I never wanna hear you say  
_'_Cause I want it that way  
_'_Cause I want it that way_

The song ended and nobody applauded. A first year stood near the stage, staring at them. They lifted their arm and pointed to the door

"Get out,"

* * *

_Dear Everbody Who Reads This,_

_I apologise profusely for not updating sooner. I'm having a rather difficult time keeping up with schoolwork. In fact, I have an assignment that is due tomorrow and I have not completed it due to the fact that I am stupid. Some credit for this chapter should go to a person by the name of... let me check..._ A-Lady_. Thankyou for inspiring me to write about the Backstreet Boys. I do appreciate the reviews. Perhaps if you suggested some things I might include them in future chapters. A shout-out to _Forkz94_ for being an awesome correspondent, however a terrible one I may have been. Well, Doctor Who is on!_

_Cheerio._


	17. Matter of Time

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Seventeen

Matter of Time

Lily walked up to her new dormitory. Though it could hardly be called new. You see, she had been in these dormitories for the past six years at Hogwarts. So perhaps you should forget the bad narration.

Back to the story.

She reached her dormitory, opening the door; she found the place strewn with feathers.

"What the puck went on here?" Claire and Cordelia poked their head our from behind their respective beds. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Uh…. No, not exactly," Cordelia stood up. Claire followed suit and to Lily's surprise so did Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Alright. What is going on here? I leave for the first half of the year, I come back and my dormitory has been trashed?" she kicked at the feathers. "You and you," she pointed at Remus and Sirius, "Clean it up,"

"Lily we were just-"

"Don't want to hear it. You are both going straight to bed tonight. Now, more to the point, how the hell did you get up those stairs? It's well night impossible to even set foot on the first step, let alone all the way up, for a member of the male race,"

Both Remus and Sirius raised their arms, shakily to point to the window, where two brooms, a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, and a picnic basket lay. Lily could hardly believe it. They were trying to make a move on her new best friends. She barely knew them and they were trying to steal them away!

It was…

It was just…

_It__'s fine. A completely understandable movement. After all, they were… I don't really know but it turns out I'm fine with it and that's that. So I guess I'll just…_

"Oh. Well I guess that's fine then," she shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Sirius was dumbfounded.

"It's just that, well, I'm not myself today so make the most if it. I'm too tired to deal with you lot,"

"Sweet. This is the best day ever," Sirius nodded his approval.

Lily paused for a moment. She turned to Sirius and stared at him. He looked back at her confusedly. "What?"

"Sirius your… voice is different,"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"It's lost it's… well I'll be frank. It's lost it ponciness," Lily said reluctantly.

"Well somewhere along the line I decided that I should stop enforcing my nationality because, let's face it, everyone knows we live in the United Kingdom. Although you wouldn't know it by the way some people act around here. I used to say, let's keep our culture alive, but now, I just don't care,"

"Yeah," Lily began sarcastically, "I wonder why you changed your mind," she shot a quick glance at Cordelia who shrugged. "Now clear off. Tired. Sleep, need now," and Lily walked stiffly to her bed. Fell upon the mattress and also asleep.

--

The opposite sex. It is to people as Snape is to shampoo. Confusing, going through the process of washing his hair. Terrifying, when he sees it has added volume and shine. Enjoyable, when he runs his fingers through it for the first time discovering that clean hair is wonderful.

The same principle applies with the politics of dating. Confusing as to why they act like that, saying things they don't mean. Terrifying when they discover that it actually does mean something. Inexplicably enjoyable when it makes a little more sense and something actually comes of the situation.

Perhaps people, deep down, are all afraid of shampoo. But I'll leave that story to another time.

Events come along every now and then that can throw the entire balance of life out of proportion. Since the rearrangement of positions of power, the Richards siblings had decided to put on an event for the Hogwarts students. The announcement came within a week of the shifts in power.

"Students! I ask you now to be quiet. Our Head Boy and Head Girl have something very exciting to tell you. I'll have you know that _I helped_ make the decision," Dumbledore said all high and mighty. He sat himself back down and looked down his broken nose at the hall.

"Uh… thankyou Professor Dumbledore. Well over the past week we have had some discussions regarding an event to make this year at Hogwarts a little different," Elvira was speaking from behind a sort of stand, her brother standing beside her.

"Owing to the fact that the uh… wizarding world is in a state of turmoil, we thought this would be a good erm… distraction for a number of you who have been affected," Michael paused; he began to speak again then he faltered. The hall was staring at him confusedly. "You do know what I'm talking about right?" They all shook their heads in unison. Elvira leant forward slightly.

"Voldemort… " she said somewhat questionably. Several students screamed. A few broke down crying. A few cries of 'Mother!', 'Don't say his name!' and 'My ears! They're burning!'. After the commotion had died down and people heads had stopped catching on fire, they were allowed to continue.

"Alright," Michael was slightly shaken about the events that had just taken place. Who wouldn't be? "Um… this Christmas Eve… we have… um,"

Lily was staring at Michael. As if bewitched by some kind of spell, which for all we know, could very well be so.

_That is just un__deniably adorable. He is getting nervous about public speaking. _

He continued "We have decided that we will hold an um… Ball. Or a sort of dance," He stood back quickly his cheeks flushing slightly. A chorus of 'Aww… ' went around the room. Mostly from the girls. James glared at Lily who looked as if she had been hit in the face with a giant wet herring. He turned around and saw that Peter was one of the people who had gone 'Aww… '. He shuddered and turned back to glaring at the Head Boy. He stopped glaring when Elvira came forward and adopted a facial expression similar to that of what he witnessed on Lily's face.

"This is only possible for those who wish to stay the holidays at Hogwarts. So if you want to come, you have to stay. We have also decided that bringing a partner is mandatory to create inter-house harmony and bring us all closer together in these dark times from Vol- uh You Know Who. There'll be notices on the boards up tomorrow with more information. That's all we have to say. So thanks," she smiled simply and they retuned to the Ravenclaw table.

"Without further ado, I think its time we ate our desert before it literally vanishes into thin air," Dumbledore chuckled before scooping up some chocolate pudding.

The hall was humming with talk of the previous announcement.

"It's about time we had desert. I hope they have ice-cream!" said a Hufflepuff boy. No not that announcement… the _other_ one.

"Lily?" Claire asked.

"Mmm?" Lily answered having just taken a bite of chocolate cake.

"Are you planning on going?"

"Well. I probably will be. There's just the matter of getting somebody to go with me,"

"You'll get someone in no time. There are at least ninety-nine percent of the guys here who want to go with you," Cordelia loaded up her plate with only lemon sauce.

Indeed there were. Many of the boys had already conjured up elaborate schemes in which they would win Lily's favour. There were at least three that involved a pulley system, two with cats, ten centring round flowers, five using a chocolate spa and four that had a dictionary as the main source. Of what? I do not know. You shall find out at some point.

_Well. I would be asking James but seeing as he doesn't seem to have any interest in me I'll just have to make do with one of the others._

_Well. I would be asking Lily but seeing as she doesn't seem to have any interest in me I'll just have to make do with one of the others._

"Well," began Claire, stirring her cream and jelly "I was thinking of… asking… Remus. It's logical isn't it? We look like carbon copied of each other,"

"Cordelia?" Lily looked at her.

"Sirius,"

"Quick reply," observed Claire.

"I decided ages ago,"

"You knew this was going to happen?"

"Oh no. I just decided,"

"Do you know at all Lily?"

"Not really no. I guess I'll figure it out though," she shrugged.

But she did have a good idea of who it would be. Oh yes she did.

…

…

…

…

Oh puck it! She doesn't have a clue! Some random guy'll just show up and she'll choose him. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out does it?

* * *

_Well I do enjoy hearing what you think about my story. Its not that hard either. That little box that says 'Submit review'? You click it and then write a comment saying whether it was good or terrible. Cheerio._


	18. Combat

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Eighteen

Combat

The next day, the notices about the Christmas Eve Ball had gone up overnight. Students gathered in small groups around the noticeboards, multitudes of girls squealing over who was taking who, travelling in packs, giggling when they made the slightest eye contact with a member of the opposite sex. Quite pathetic really. A few of the cynics in the school, scoffed at the antics of the population, and went about their business.

Lily however seemed rather unperturbed at the announcement, merely smiling and shaking her head. Sirius had asked Cordelia to be his partner in a matter of minutes, after breakfast. Walking to Transfiguration, the exchange went a little bit like this:

"Cordelia," he nodded, hands in his pockets "Nice out isn't it?"

"Quite nice. How are you Sirius?" she smiled at him.

"Very good, you?"

"Much the same,"

"Well. I was hoping you would accompany me to the Christmas Eve Ball, that is, if you were staying for the break," they paused walking.

"Turns out I am. I accept," she walked off, a smile on her face.

"Thankyou," Sirius remained standing. As soon as she had left his sight he punched the air. He let out some whoops and ran at the wall and did a back flip off it, accidentally hitting a fourth year Ravenclaw in the head with his foot.

Turns out the exchange went exactly like that. It really did. It's amazing isn't it? Sirius said thankyou. Wow.

Cordelia arrived at Transfiguration in a flutter. She sat down next to Lily.

"Sirius just asked me to the ball," she opened her book, feigning calm.

"He has? Already?" she was shocked.

"Yes. Rather quick in action isn't he?"

"Surprisingly. What did he do? Confetti? Dancing elves? Walking around on an extra set of legs?"

"He can do that?"

"Oh yeah. Fifth year, he was really tired of walking from class to class so he added another set of legs to walk on. They ended up being a pair of stork's legs and Binns gave him detention for improper use of a wand," Lily slammed a heavy text book on her desk, causing the entire class to overturn their chairs in fright.

"No I meant confetti. You're allowed confetti?"

"Well, it used to be banned but years and years ago some mad student campaigned for the use of confetti in courtship and he won. I don't who it was but their initials were A.P.W.B.D. Bit long,"

"Definitely," The girls could talk no longer for the teacher had just walked in demanding silence.

--

It was during lunch break three days later, that Remus Lupin gathered some Gryffindor courage to ask Claire to be his partner for the Ball. If you were sitting in the Hall, eating your mashed banana, hot potato, fruit salad and cold spaghetti. Whilst glancing around in between bites you would have seen a pair of arms push Remus into the doorway, him protest then catch a glance of Claire, square his shoulders, breathe in deep and walk toward her.

What happens next you would not be able to hear because you're sitting at the Ravenclaw table, down the other end, so all of a sudden you become one of the Gryffindors and are sitting within metres of the conversation. You can hear now.

"Um… C-Claire? Could-could I have a word with you please?"

"Alright," she smiles at Cordelia; Lily is nowhere to be seen. More of that later. They walk out of the room.

"Bugger," you hiss under your breath. They're moving, so you follow them and strategically place yourself behind a column.

"What do you want?"

"I was um… wondering if you were staying for the holidays?"

"Yes I am. Regrettably,"

"In that c-case, would you be interested in um… accompanying me to the B-Ball?" he seemed relieved that he finally said it.

Claire's cheeks flushed slightly. "Yes. I'd like that,"

"Brilliant," he smiles and chuckles slightly. "I'll see you later. I have to work," he waves goodbye. Claire waves back and her grin gets visibly wider and she skips, that's right, skips, back to her seat.

"Ahh….. young love," you sigh. You think about all the love that's in the world. All the flowers and the chocolate. Wait… you're missing something. You don't have any of the love. Where is the love? You begin to cry. There is no love for you.

--

Lily was sitting in the library at one of the larger tables, books spread around her, inked quills, torn parchment and used empty ink bottles littered the table. If anyone so much as shifted a piece of parchment to make room for their book, she looked over at them and growled, teeth bared. After that display of complete oddity, the disturber walked away quickly.

Lily continued her working writing down near to one and a half feet of parchment of notes from the chapter. Not finding it useful anymore she returned the book to the shelves. She had been neglecting her work lately and it had begun to pile up. She thought she may as well do it all in one go.

She perused the shelves looking for the spot the book had been taken from when through a gap in the books she saw a pair of eyes and glasses staring at her. Realising it was James she huffed angrily and put the book back in the gap.

"So you're still angry at me?" The voice came from the other side of the shelf.

"Yes," she replied to it.

"What exactly did I do?" It travelled down the shelves and James appeared at the end of the row Lily was in.

"You existed," she said simply and walked away, grabbing a nearby book and consulting its pages.

"Your face existed," grumbled James he turned and went out to the tables sitting a distance away from Lily, he pretended he was working when really he was just seething about how utterly ridiculous women were. Which they are. Just ask me.

Watching her and also glancing around the room he saw Madam Pince abusing two fourth years who had dropped some books on the floor, a second year who was sneaking Honeyduke's Finest into his mouth every now and then and a group of third year girls who were all clustered together and giggling, looking over at Michael Richardson and giggling even more when he looked around for the noise that seemed to be following him everywhere.

He lifted a stack of books off the table and took them to the borrowing desk. The girls giggled even more as he strained to lift the pile. Madam Pince was now hexing the two fourth years who had clumsily gathered the books, dropped them again and now possessed a pair of elephant ears. She wasn't about to get to the desk anytime soon.

He turned around, leaning against the desk, glancing about the room. He caught James glaring at him and James looked away to where Lily was situated. Michael followed his line of sight and turned around to the desk quickly and appeared to be muttering to himself, his cheeks flushing red. James snorted disbelievingly.

"Those two?" he asked aloud.

Madam Pince had attended the desk and was now filling out some parchment and the back of the books. He spoke to her quickly and she nodded walking away. He returned to his table to retrieve his belongings.

Seeing the back of Lily he walked hesitantly toward her faltering after a few steps and turning away, shaking his head. He turned back and seemed torn, teetering on his feet. He finally walked forward slowly and rested a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly so she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh. Michael? What are you doing here?"

"Well I... I.."

_Oh no he is not going to do that. _A look of incensed comprehension dawned on James' face.

* * *

_Well yet another chapter. I am currently working on the wording for the next part of the conversation. Unfortunately I was in a bit of a serious mood when I wrote this so... not so many laughs as I would like. But its just... too sweet. Reviews please. I'm in the mood for constructive criticism. Cheerio._


	19. And Now

**As It Was and You Were**

And Now

A Note From Your Author

This means that it's not an actual chapter but if you can take the time to read it, that'd be lovely.

Hello there,

I have been working on the next chapter, but sadly, writer's block. It's hard to overcome and I've written just a bit. Here's little look at what going to happen next (only read if you want to find out what happens):

"_Look out! There's a dragon!" James stood up and shouted. _

What do you think? It's only a sentence, I know, but a lot could come of that.

If you are being seriously deprived of my genius works (wow, big head much?) take a look at some of the other fanfictions I have written.

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. IT IS NOT INTENDED FOR ONE TO READ ON A FULL STOMACH.**** EVEN **_**I**_** WAS GAGGING.**

One of these was written with the help of my friend Belts.

The primary subject of this notice was to tell you all that I am going on a real holiday. To New Zealand if you must know (yay, Lord of the Rings!). I am going for three weeks so don't expect any chapters soon.

Cheerio then.

EffingClouds


	20. Red Flags

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Nineteen

Red Flags

"Yes?" Lily was looking confused.

"I… I was wondering… you were going…"

"Going where?" Michael began to look stressed, falling over his words. Well more than he was in the first place.

"Going to um… the fall with anyone?"

"The fall?" a stronger look of genuine confusion crossed her face.

"I mean the-the ball,"

"Well no," her expression changed to one of delight.

"Look out! There's a dragon!" James stood up and shouted. A few stupid people, who would believe pretty much anything, screamed and hid under the tables.

"James Potter! Out of my library! I will not have you disturbing the peace!" Madam Pince jerked her wand at James' belongings and they chased him out of the room, smacking him over the head. He ran, thinking about his dismal attempts to stop Michael. Which were rather dismal. Who would believe the dragon thing? Obviously, the stupid people.

"Wow," Lily stated, shaking her head and turning her attention back to Michael. He stared. "Yes?"

"Oh… um… doyouwanttogototheballwithme?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that,"

"Do you want to the ball with… with me?" Michael looked as if someone had just pulled out his teeth. Every single one of his teeth.

"Yes,"

"Oh… well. Great that's just really… great," he smiled, exhaling, as one does after doing something similar to having an asthma attack.

"Yeah,"

"I have to go. I've got work," he gestured to the huge pile of books waiting for him. He grinned, if possibly even wider, walking away.

"Bye," Lily went back to her work with a small smile on her face. James, who was looking through the gap in the doors, saw this and smacked door with his fist.

"Curse him and his… charm,"

--

The school was buzzing with talk of how James Potter had yet another attack of insanity in the library. Also of how it wasn't James that was taking Lily to the ball but Michael. The handsome, charming, smart, sharp, astute… off track. James could hear this talk swarming in on his ears compressing his head until he thought it would explode under pressure.

This had happened the year before with little Arthur Mackey, who was under immense pressure after hearing that he, had cooties.

James had decided he had best get back at Lily and show her that he could get a date to the ball just as easily. And there was only one option he was willing to take other than Lily…


	21. Dark Side's Got Cookies

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Twenty

Dark Side's Got Cookies

Courtship is a practise that has taken us through the ages. It is still alive today, and going stronger than ever. It is generally required when one wishes to ask a person whom they are interested in having a romantic relationship with. Once they have acquired such a relationship, then they do as they please, because then the courtship is over and the heartbreak begins.

James had other ideas. He had decided on his revenge for Lily. He was going to get Elvira to go to the ball with him. This was very difficult. As he had no idea as to whether she was the slightest bit interested in him. Now in a situation like this, it usually calls for perhaps a Confundus Charm, a mild love potion, flowers or… money. Hopefully James wasn't that desperate.

"Elvira?" James stood behind her at the breakfast tables one morning.

"Oi. You realise you're going to have to wait your turn?" a mousy haired boy with a pointed nose was gesturing behind him where about ten other boys stood in a line, another two coming to join the end.

James turned back around "I need to speak to you. If you could just hear me out, please,"

Elvira looked him up and down, and then at the line of boys that was forming, slightly wrinkling her nose. James did seem to be one of the least repulsive options she had going. That's if he was going to ask her to the Ball.

"Well alright," she looked pointedly at James.

"Not here. Just outside," Elvira looked as if she was going to refuse, however she stood up and followed James out of the Hall.

"What did you want," Elvira stopped and turned to face James once they were standing in a corner, beside a statue of a wizard wrestling a Hippogriff and a gargoyle. He eyed it warily. Thankfully statues don't move.

"Well. You probably already know why I've dragged you out here but I'll ask anyway. Would you please go to the Ball with me?" James looked as if he might cry.

"I would like to say yes. But we barely know each other. I would really rather go with someone I know better,"

"Alright, understand this. Your brother has taken from me the only other girl I would contemplate taking to the Ball with me. If I were to take another person who is just as good as _her_ date she would most likely become jealous, wanting _me_ back,"

"Wait, you weren't ever a couple," she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh… um… sorry I'm just… delusional,"

"Uh-huh," she nodded slowly.

"So disregarding that last comment of utter idiocy, would you please go with me?" he adopted the same puppy-dog expression as before.

Elvira smiled and shook her head "Yes," she laughed "You honestly… I don't know,"

"Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou!" he jumped and threw his arms around her.

"OK. Could we please mind the um… personal space?"

"Sorry," James came down from his euphoric fit quite quickly and stood back.

Lily came down the stairs with her Alice, Cordelia and Claire. She glanced over and saw James and Elvira in the shadow of the statue.

James noticed this and quickly fished around in his robes and slipped Elvira three Galleons. "Pretend you don't mind. Please, she's watching," Elvira nodded and huffed a little.

James leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Drawing away slowly, he whispered "Thankyou, I bloody owe you one. Now please pretend you're… love struck or the like,"

"You really owe me," she hissed. James drew away and gave her a smile. He walked away, ignoring Lily. Elvira stood there and touched her hand to her cheek. Before visible shaking herself and walking back to breakfast.

Lily narrowed her eyes, before turning her anger onto the statue. Suddenly the wizard's head turned and winked before tightening its grip on the gargoyle's neck. She swore she saw the eyes pop.

* * *

_Well. Unfortunately it has been awhile. It is now exam time and I have little ime for anything else so I whipped this up in about... half an hour. Hot off the press. Excuse any errors. I checked it. But my eyes cannot be trusted. Little bit of constructive criticism? Flames? Thought it was a work of genius? Then click that review button because I want to know! Cheerio._


	22. Tryst

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Twenty-one

Tryst

Christmas at Hogwarts is a very, pardon the pun, magical time of year. Not just the fact that it is a school of witchcraft and wizardry, but the essence is seeping into everyone's veins. Much like wearing hemp underwear.

The Christmas Ball was just around the corner, and the students were positively buzzing with anticipation. There were decorations to be put up, feasts to be organised, robes to be bought, and students to put in detention. Everyone was just giddy with excitement. It wasn't unusual to see people laughing as if they had just taken a sugar shot.

Lily and her friends had organised a day where they could go shopping in Hogsmeade for items they would need. It created an oestrogen rush. On the Saturday morning Alice, Claire, Cordelia and Lily all rushed outside and ran to the first appropriate shop in Hogsmeade. Then out. Then in. Then out… and now we get it.

They all eagerly perused the racks, swapping sizes, colours and styles. Each girl ended up with the robes and dresses they were hoping for. Each dress description took up about a paragraph of writing.

The next item on the agenda was their make-up and hair. Lily and Alice were admiring some of the new hair potions that were available ready-made.

"This one looks good," Lily held up the jar.

"I don't thinks so," Alice shook her head and placed it back on the shelf. "Marlene McKinnon once used that on her hair, it ended up being bright green for the next week. Not to mention that it attracted Doxies,"

"Oh yeah. I remember now. Smacking it with the book. Green stuff everywhere," Lily nodded.

"Sweet memories," Alive sighed. "Why was it like that? Surely they would have put that on the jar,"

"Well she mixed it with Sleek-Eazy's," Lily picked up a spray bottle that guaranteed sparkles for the next year. She placed it back wondering if there was anything less extreme.

"Who are you going to the Ball with?" Alice poked a suspicious blue jelly.

"Michael," Lily followed suit.

"What, you mean, Michael Richards?"

"Yes. The one and only," Lily avoided eye contact with Alice, smiling shyly at the display stand.

"You… you like him!" Alice danced around with glee.

"I don't he just… asked me!"

"You like him! You like him!" Alice danced around, chanting it over and over again.

"Alice, stop," Lily looked at her smiling."

"You like him! You like him!" Alice was now tap dancing.

"Now, that's enough," Lily's smile faded a little.

"You like him! You like him!" Alice began giggling.

"Now really," Lily became cross.

"You like him! You like him!" she began to crow this at the top of her voice.

"Alice… just SHUT UP!" Lily grabbed Alice's head and rammed it against the shelf. She lay unconscious on the ground. Lily looked around, thankfully nobody seemed to notice. She kicked Alice's body partially underneath one of the shelves and walked away whistling.

Lily walked around the store once. Then came back to where Alice was laying unconscious.

"Oh, Alice. What are you doing there?" she asked loudly and robotically. She revived Alice and was soon standing her up.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, you just… fell,"

"Oh. My head really hurts," Alice rubbed the spot where Lily had hit her.

"Really?" Lily picked up another item trying to act natural. "Who are you going to the Ball with?"

"Well, Frank obviously," Alice blushed.

"Ooh," they both giggled. A short time later they all reconvened in The Three Broomsticks for drinks. Over a few tables sat James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, all carrying bags. Lily and James made eye contact and glared at each other. A chill set over the bar that made all the patrons shiver.

James didn't break the glare when he went to get more drinks and ended up tripping and crashing into another group's table. He apologised profusely and promised them more drinks. Lily was laughing the entire time until they both made eye contact again and resumed the glaring contest. One long bass note sounded causing many people to look around in surprise.

That is until both Elvira and Michael Richards entered the room. Both Lily and James whipped their heads around to see them come in from the snow with pink cheeks and smiles, looking like they belonged in a government advertisement promoting safety. Safety with what, I shall leave up to you to decide. They sat down at a table. When Michael got up to go to the bar, Lily followed him, ignoring the fact that all her friends had gone to sit with their intended partners for the Ball at least ten minutes ago when she was having the glare-off with James.

Michael stood at the bar with his back to her. When he turned around with the drinks in his hands, he got such a shock that he dropped them on Lily and they came to the ground with a crash.

"I'm so sorry!" Michael gasped. "I didn't mean… I wasn't looking!" He grabbed some nearby man's scarf and began to mop it up. He patted her shoulders.

"It's OK. I was standing too close. It's my fault," She scrubbed at her stomach with a napkin. She stiffened when Michael began to wipe her chest. She looked at him pointedly. He suddenly realised what he was doing and turned bright red.

James was watching this in fury. That was just too far! He had to get even. He left Peter at the table and went to see Elvira. He sat down in Michael's spot and crossed his arms in an attempt to look nonchalant. She looked at him and then at her brother. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Pay up,"

"How does five galleons sound?" He held it up.

"Perfect." he dropped the coins in her outstretched hand. She closed it then grabbed his collar to bring James forward and kiss him.

Lily had caught this last part and shook with anger. She then turned her attention back to Michael.

"Sorry, I didn't realise," He scratched his head, embarrassed.

"It's alright. It doesn't really matter," she laughed nervously and kicked the man who was going to ask for his scarf back. She continued wiping the liquid off of herself. Michael helped, though avoiding the areas that would end up being awkward. Like before, however more awkward because it had already happened.

Michael went back to patting her shoulders dry. Then her hair. He then went to pat her face, accidentally brushing his bare hand against her lips. She froze up and looked at him. They then drew closer and launched into a display of affection that caused several of the people at the bar to vomit into their food.

The two didn't appear to notice as Michael now had Lily against the edge of the bar. The barmaid now walked down their end and hit them over the head, cursing at them.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hit them with a tea towel. "Get out! Nobody wants to see you… doing that!" They both fled back to their tables to grab their belongings and continue their tryst outside.

James and Elvira stopped the moment they went out the door.

"Bugger!" James hit the table, with his fist.

"Oh well," Elvira didn't seem to care very much. About Lily and Michael anyway. She was still looking at James. "Where the puck did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Sorry?"

"Never mind," and pulled James back in again. The entire bar groaned and got up to leave.

"Bloody kids,"

"Had just about enough,"

"Sexual deviancy,"

"Why don't you ever do that to me Craig?"

"I try but honestly, you have really bad breath,"

The bar continued to empty until it was only them left. The Hogshead got more business that day.

* * *

_Well hello. Holidays have started. I'll be frank, I am very lazy and couldn't be bothered to write a new chapter. Until yesterday. Not to mention, my computer broke, so I had to rewrite what I had already started. Anyway. I have written this chapter and also another story. The story is about Neville, Filch and dancing. Rather amusing. I'd appreciate responses from all of you regarding my new story or this new chapter. Merry Christmas! Cheerio!_


	23. That Song?

**As It Was and You Were**

Chapter Twenty-two

That Song?

Following the events in The Three Broomsticks, for the next few days, Lily and James were at war. Each was trying to show the other that their new relationships had more affection than the other.

Christmas Eve arrived. Classes had finished and the school had retired to their dormitories in anticipation of preparing smoothly for the Christmas Eve Ball.

They couldn't be more wrong.

"Alice, give me my make-up!"

"Bitch! That was my dress!"

"Peter? Why are you eating my tie?"

"I swear if you don't put my comb down, I will _kill_ you!"

"OK sorry!"

"Lily? Why are you using my hairspray?"

"This is hairspray?"

"Well it's not breath freshener!"

"I'm hungry!"

Indeed the only thing that was smooth was the people who had put copious amounts of gel in their hair. James sat in the midst of the noise in his dormitory, thinking about his rugged good looks and how they had caused much uproar in the past. He got sick of thinking about that and then decided to think about cheese.

Lily was sitting on her bed thinking about how she looked as well, except she was more concerned about how Michael would think she looked. He had agreed to come to her and then she would accompany him to the Great Hall. He was already on his way. James and Elvira had a similar arrangement. James also began to find his way to his old room. Both males met on the fourth floor. Reflective of the events earlier in the school year, they both rounded the corners at the same time and found each other at opposite ends of the corridor, dressed formally and with wands in their hands. They both nodded at each other, paused in their walking. They both started again, heading straight for the other, and it didn't look like they were about to stop. They met exactly in the middle of the corridor. They both turned and looked around the corridor.

"Look, I'm already paying your sister to take me, so I'm not paying you anymore than I already am," James had said.

"It's fine I don't actually think I want to be paid for this. It's turned out to be… great," Michael shuffled his feet around.

"How can it be great you're not… yeah,"

"Doesn't change the fact that I don't have feelings,"

"Emotions? You have emotions? There is something wrong with this world!"

"OK! Fine! Believe what you want! Don't pay me! I don't need the money; we're splitting it between us anyway,"

"Great, saves me a few galleons. Cheers mate, it's been nice having you," James put his hand fourth. Michael looked at it apprehensively before getting out some anti-bacterial wipes. "You're meant to shake it,"

"I'm not changing my nature," Michael wiped James' hand down thoroughly before thanking him and striding down the corridor.

"I can't believe I got myself into this," then he continued on his way. He sniffed his hand, "Mmm, smells nice too,"

----

"He's meant to be here soon… Are you sure I look good?" Lily was wringing her hands and pacing the Common Room. She had scared mostly everyone out of the Common Room already, reaching anxiously for objects and breaking them in half, and grabbing other people's hands and wringing them also. Many people had broken hands and had already made their way to the Hospital Wing.

"Lily," Alice began, "You have spent the past two hours in front of a mirror, applying product after product and you had your dress made. I don't quite know why they're dresses instead of dress robes, after all when did we begin to have such a Muggle-ised culture?" she examined herself in a mirror.

"She's right, you have nothing to be worried about," Claire was sitting calmly on a seat.

"You're 'eally 'ure?" Lily had now bitten into a pear. A decorative pear, the plastic filling spilling out of her open mouth.

"Yes. Spit it out," Cordelia held a waste basket in front of Lily. "You have got to stop breaking everything. Whether it is in your hands or in your digestive system,"

"I'm sorry I just get really nervous, and then I start… eating,"

"We'd noticed," the girls chorused. They heard footsteps coming from the staircase on the left. They all turned and saw that Remus, Frank, Sirius and unfortunately Peter had entered the room. I can't say for sure that was in that order but let's not get particular about it. Remus came forward for Claire, offering his arm. She giggled and blushed and fell about like a stupid little school girl. She took the proffered arm and they exited. Sirius walked to Cordelia, dipping her backward and kissing her. The rest of them looked on in shock and disgust. Instead of walking out of the portrait hole, they both turned back to the staircase.

The remaining four shuddered, even Peter who most likely did not understand what that meant. Frank and Alice joined hands and went away. Peter walked to Lily and looked at her hopefully. She looked at him.

"No," she shook her head. He looked at her as if to ask again.

"Please?"

"No," she repeated slower.

"Ple-" Lily had already cursed him and he ran out of the room.

"Glad we got that settled," a sixth year girl had come to stand in front of Lily with a look of disgust on her face. It had matched her bright orange dress.

"Lily?"

"Yes," she was taken aback by the horrid colour the girl had chosen.

"There's someone here for you," she looked sadly to the open portrait hole, Lily followed the girl's line of vision. Michael was standing there with a smile on his face. Something told her that the girl's invitation of accompaniment was rebuked.

"Thanks," she hurried away.

"Hi," Michael was looking at her as though his face might break.

"Uh, h-hi," she looked away. They both stood there nervously. Then Michael leaned forward to kiss her chastely.

-----

James was standing outside the portrait, arguing with it. "Let me in!" Luckily enough it was opened within a few seconds.

"I heard you yelling. We changed the password, sorry," Elvira was fixing and earring through its rightful hole. "I'm not quite ready could you wait?"

"Sure," James said. He stood their with her looking at him.

"In here?'

"Oh right!" he followed her in. "You're not dressed?"

"No, I had to do some last minute thing," she retired to her room.

"Sure," James sat on the couch. Then got up. Then sat down. Then got up. Then sat down. During this time, Elvira had already changed and was standing in the doorway. James was staring.

"That was quick,"

----

When one arrives to a ball, the entrance is the highest part of the evening. It's all downhill from there. You enter to a great atmosphere and lots of chatter. After about ten minutes the effect wears off and the amount of cheap cologne and hairspray has driven you to the point of wanting to leave. But you cannot because you need to fight the evening out to prove to yourself that you have taken the right of passage and that you need never do it again, unless you feel you need to. Again, once the atmosphere has worn off it is clear to you that this was nothing more than a poor excuse for people to engage in courtship.

Michael and Lily entered the room first. Lily looked around and saw that even Severus Snape was able to procure a partner for this occasion. However, they seemed to share his love of not shampooing. The tables were set aside for the moment opening up an open space in the middle of the room. Christmas decorations hung in every possible space, at least five Christmas trees were adorned with bubbles that changed colour slowly.

Michael led Lily to a table and swiftly left to get a drink. Lily again took the time to admire the decorations. In doing so she noticed that James had entered with Elvira, he seemed to have spotted her as well. He leant down and whispered something in her ear. She immediately giggled all girlishly and clasped her hand with his. James looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

He was perhaps conveying the air of 'somebody else wants me too'. Lily pulled a face and relieved her inner rage by doing a cruel impression of his partner.

"Look at me! I'm Elvira and I… I…" she finished lamely. Dissatisfied with the level of meanness that had been slowly decreasing this past year. She was embarrassed for herself and so sunk down below the table and sat underneath it.

"Lily?" she turned from where she was sitting. She could see Remus and Claire engaged in a game of cards with a white rabbit. Claire's earring and Remus' Italian shoe was in the middle along with a pocket watch and a waistcoat, which looked as if it might have fit the rabbit. She stared.

"The rabbit is losing," Claire stated matter-of-factly. Lily nodded slowly. She then quickly turned and darted from out under the tablecloth. She scrambled to her feet, dusted herself off and found Michael. She grabbed her drink and his arm and led him away to another table.

"What's wrong?" he was very concerned for her.

"There's something wrong with that table," she then busied her mouth with sipping from her goblet.

On the other side of the room, the atmosphere was a little rigid between James and Elvira. They both sat at their table, glancing about and fiddling with their goblets. Elvira gave a sigh. James heard this and looked up.

"Can't we do anything a little more interesting?" Elvira whined.

"Like what?" he asked dumbly.

"I don't know. Dance; further sabotage your supposed beloved; join the game of strip poker that is going on under table fourteen. There's a rabbit that is losing spectacularly," she said wistfully.

"You can go and join the game if you want. I just want to sit here," he shrugged his shoulders. And sipped from his goblet. Elvira sat there for a moment. She smiled.

"Great," she got up and started toward the table.

"Wait," James held up one finger. "Sabotage first,"

"Do we have to make-out again? My lips are sore from that entire class this morning?" she was impatient.

"No. Nothing like that," he shook his head. "Pour your drink over me,"

"What?"

"I'm not allergic to Pumpkin Juice so it's safe," he looked at her. She then grabbed her goblet that was still full and threw it in his face. She slammed it down on the table and walked away in a huff.

"I said pour. Not throw," he wiped his face with his sleeve as a surrounding group of people laughed at him. He continued to sit there. He looked around the room. And saw Lily had begun to dance with Michael. It was all very nauseating and James actually had to force some vomit back down his throat. She was being twirled about and held in that obnoxious young man's arms. James tried hard not to growl. This caused his face to curl into a snarl. It was just too much. He loved her so much it hurt sometimes. Why was he such an idiot?

"Are you having fun?" Michael asked Lily.

"Yes. I'm having lots of fun," he twirled her around again and then brought her back into his arms. The orange girl went dancing by with her last minute procurement and she tried to scratch Lily's back but missed and fell over. Lily and Michael didn't notice. They were quietly swaying on the spot. They turned slightly so that Lily could see past Michael to where James was sitting. She had witnessed the earlier events where Elvira threw her drink in his face. She felt sorry for him sitting there in all his fallen glory. He looked quite pathetic. She couldn't quite remember why she was angry with him in the first place. If she was angry at all. James had looked up to make eye contact with her. She suddenly found herself immobile. As they were there staring at each other. Michael had become very rigid and had fallen to the ground.

A scream came from beneath table fourteen and Elvira hopped out from underneath it. The back of her dress was unzipped and there was something wrong with her hair. Bits of it had become all stringy.

"James!" she screamed. Remus came out from under the table holding Claire's rigid body. Sirius came into the Great Hall at that moment but stopped when he heard Cordelia fall to the ground.

Lily looked at James who looked at her.

"What is going on?"

* * *

_Hello munchkins. Well it has been close to a year since updating. I am now in my final year of highschool and graduate next month. I will be a free fish! Like Nemo! Well I am off to go and clean. Cheerio._


End file.
